La Thébaïde
by PARADA
Summary: Bella est troublée et en colère. Bella se cherche, comme toute jeune femme de son âge et avec l'aide d'Edward et de sa meilleure ami Alice, elle grandit chaque jour. Mais quand elle se rend compte qu'elle en pince pour son ami de toujours et qu'il se montre trop protecteur envers Alice, tout risque de basculer...
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des mois. Elle est presque entièrement écrite et je posterais tout les mardis et jeudis à partir de demain.

J'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

**PREMIER CHAPITRE **

_"__Est-ce que tu as peur, Bella?" Je ne peux pas le voir, mais j'entends le tremblement dans sa voix. "T'as peur?" Je reste la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, comme si ça pourrait m'aider à apercevoir quelque chose dans l'obscurité. _

_Edward __s'agite à coté de moi, tentant certainement de trouver une position plus confortable. J'écoute le froissement des vêtements en essayant d'ignorer le chatouillement sur mon épaule, causé pas la fourrure de ma veste d'hiver. Il fait chaud ici et je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes accroupi dans cette armoire, mais mes genoux se manifestent douloureusement et les muscles de mes jambes et mon dos brûlent. Un cintre tombe mais nous ne le remettons pas en place._

_"__Je n'ai jamais peur." J'entends __Edward __bouger, puis je sens ses doigts contre mon bras. Ses ongles courts frôlent ma peau et je frissonne. J'ai toujours détesté le fait qu'il ronge ses ongles. "Arrête. Je n'ai pas peur." Je baisse la tête et mes cheveux tombent devant mon visage comme un rideau qui me séparerait du reste du monde. Je gratte doucement le bois à côté de mon pied. Je le dis fermement, mais je ne sais pas qui j'essaie de berner. Si je n'avais pas peur je ne serais pas ici en ce moment précis. _

_"Je crois qu'elle s'est arrêtée." Dit-il. "Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille voir?" Il retire sa main et la pose sur la porte de l'armoire afin de l'ouvrir, mais je tire rapidement sur sa manche. Sa main glisse sur ses genoux. Ses jambes sont déjà trop longues pour être repliées dans un endroit aussi étroit et ses genoux touchent la porte en bois._

_"__N'y va pas." _

_Il ne m'écoute pas et quand il entrouvre la porte une fine ligne de lumière illumine son visage. L'air frais qui entre dans l'armoire me fait du bien. Je prends plusieurs respirations profondes. Mon cœur bat trop vite. Nous restons silencieux et je tends l'oreille aussi longtemps qu'il ne le faut pour être entièrement certaine qu'il n'y a aucun son dehors. Peut-être qu'elle a fini pas s'endormir._

_"__On doit sortir maintenant." Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu, mais il attrape ma main. Je le regarde et il me regarde. "Elle ne pleure plus, on peut y aller." Il le répète encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je le suive._

_Il ouvre la porte de ma chambre et passe sa tête par l'encadrement. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Je chuchote. __Edward __se tourne vers moi et me sourit, faisant apparaître les fossettes dans ses joues. Il me sourit comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être bouleversé. Il referme la porte et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le tapis. _

_Quand la porte d'entrée claque, mon pouls s'emballe à nouveau. __Edward __aussi se tait. Ça ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes avant que la voix de maman ne m'atteigne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas contente. Elle parle trop fort et trop rapidement. Maman n'est jamais contente les mercredis parce qu'elle ne travaille pas ce jour là et que papa est parti toute la journée. Je crois qu'elle aime bien se disputer. _

_Je me lève et me dirige vers l'armoire mais __Edward __secoue la tête. Il n'aime pas quand j'entre là-dedans. Il a peur du noir, mais il entre tout de même avec moi, parce qu'il ne veut pas que je reste toute seule. __Edward __n'aime pas que je me cache._

_La voix de maman est plus forte maintenant qu'ils sont dans le salon. J'ai envie de presser mes mains sur mes oreilles. J'ai envie d'étouffer ce son. Je déteste quand elle se met dans tous ses états. __Edward __ne me quitte pas du regard, mais je m'obstine à fixer le sol, dans l'espoir qu'il finisse par m'engloutir. Quand j'entends maman pleurer, je ferme les yeux. Je n'aime pas le sentiment que ça me fait ressentir quand je la sais si contrariée._

_Nous attendons. Ça prend plus de temps que d'habitude avant que papa ne la calme, mais elle fini par se taire._

_Ses pas se rapprochent doucement et à chaque fois l'écho de son talon entrant en contact avec le sol remplit mes oreilles. Il ouvre ma porte et il nous regarde comme s'il ne s'était rien passé._

_"__Est-ce que voulez que je vous emmène manger une glace avant que je dépose __Edward __à la maison__?"_

Mon réveille sonne à six heure vingt-sept. Je n'ouvre pas immédiatement les yeux, parce que j'aime profiter de mes trois minutes restantes avant de devoir commencer ma journée, comme d'habitude. Elles s'écoulent plus rapidement que je ne le voudrais, comme d'habitude.

Je n'avais pas rêvé de ma mère depuis maintenant deux ans. Je ne me souviens presque pas d'elle. En fait, je préfère ne pas me souvenir d'elle. Je ne crois pas qu'Edward était vraiment là ce jour là. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être sortie de ce placard. J'imagine que c'est plus facile de croire que je n'étais pas seule.

Je ne sais plus ce que ça fait d'avoir des pensées d'une enfant de six ans, ou de douze ans. Je ne me souviens même plus comment je pensais il y a deux ans. Mais je me souviens très distinctement de ce rêve. Même si j'ai depuis longtemps un sommeil comateux, je me souviens de ce rêve. Je sais ce qui va se passer avant même de m'en rendre compte. Je sais quand je vais sortir de l'armoire et quand Edward attrape ma main. Je me souviens de mon cœur battant alors que j'écoute ma mère se moucher le nez dans la pièce d'à côté. Je me souviens de chaque moment. Probablement parce que je l'ai rêvé si souvent. Je l'ai rêvé si souvent que je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit un rêve ou un souvenir. Je l'ai rêvé si souvent que je ne sais plus ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas.

"Est-ce que tu as besoin que je t'emmène à l'école ?" Je sursaute en entendant une voix derrière moi. Je ne me souviens même pas m'être servi une tasse de café. Le regard de papa ne me quitte pas et il fronce les sourcils. Il jette un coup d'œil vers sa montre et termine sa tasse en quelques gorgées. "Je dois partir maintenant, Bella, donc si tu as besoin que je te dépose…" Il tient sa veste dans une main et sa chemise n'est pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut.

Je roule des yeux en me détournant, parce que je sais qu'il ne supporte pas de me voir faire ça. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me dépose. Il ne m'a pas déposé où que ce soit depuis que j'ai quitté l'école secondaire, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me le propose aujourd'hui.

"Je crois que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller." J'essaie parler le plus poliment possible, mais il hausse les sourcils à mon ton sarcastique. Il pose sa tasse dans l'évier.

"Je sais que normalement on devait sortir la semaine prochaine, mais je me disais qu'on pourrait décaler la date vers aujourd'hui, si tu n'as rien de prévu." Je lui souris. On va restaurant tous les jeudis depuis que j'ai treize ans. C'est notre truc. Il arrange ses manches, alors que ses yeux scannent la pièce. Je me penche vers le journal qu'il vient de dépose sur le comptoir et en le soulevant j'expose ses clés.

Il soupire. "Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi."

Je hausse les épaules. "Tu devrais probablement te résigner à prendre le bus." Je tourne distraitement ma bague autour de mon doigt et le regarde enfiler sa veste. "Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire peut-être ?"

Il me regarde avec un air confus, mais ne répond pas immédiatement. "Et bien tu veux me déposer et maintenant tu me propose d'aller au restaurant, donc je me demandais juste si tu avais peut-être quelque chose à me dire…"

Il rigole et secoue la tête. "Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison pour vouloir diner avec ma fille?" Il ajuste sa montre et attrape ses clés. "Je ne serais pas disponible jeudi prochain donc on devrait y aller ce soir. C'est tout." Il me fait un clin d'œil, mais je ne suis pas totalement convaincu.

Je me demande si c'est aujourd'hui que ça va se passer. Si c'est aujourd'hui qu'il va m'annoncer qu'il voit quelqu'un. "Arrête, Bella. Je veux juste papoter."

Je lui jette un regard extrêmement suspicieux et il éclate de rire. Il lève la main pour la passer sur mes cheveux, mais je l'évite rapidement et passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux afin de les aplatir, même s'ils ne sont pas plus décoiffés qu'ils ne l'étaient il y a cinq minutes. Il claque la langue, mais ne dis rien. De toute façon on a eu cette discussion des milliers de fois et il n'en est jamais sorti vainqueur. Il ne peut pas toucher mes cheveux, un point c'est tout.

"Je veux bien qu'on y aille ce soir." J'utilise mon ton hautain, pour lui faire comprendre que c'est un honneur de pouvoir faire quelque chose avec moi. Il penche la tête et pince ses lèvres l'une sur l'autre comme à chaque fois qu'il n'aime pas mon attitude, mais je sais qu'en fait il est amusé.

"C'est ton tour de choisir, alors où est-ce qu'on va ?" Il passe une main sur son front et souffle, comme s'il avait oublié.

"Je t'enverrais un message pour te le faire savoir ?" Je hoche la tête et il se penche vers moi pour poser un baiser sur ma tempe.

Je lui souris et pointe vers le col de sa chemise. "N'oublie pas de la boutonner correctement."

Son téléphone se met à sonner en même temps. Il m'offre un dernier sourire. "Passe une bonne journée, ma chérie." Puis il décroche et sort de la cuisine.

* * *

Premier chapitre assez court, comparé à ce qui vont venir. Pas d'inquiétude, c'est normale que ce soit encore assez abstrait et que vous n'y compreniez pas beaucoup. Malgré un début assez fort, ne vous méprenez pas sur ce qui pourrait bien arriver par la suite!

Laissez-moi vos impressions, j'adore ça!

Je suis aussi à la recherche d'une Bêta donc si ça vous intéresse, laissez-moi un petit message ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**DEUXIÈME CHAPITRE **

Alice fait un pas en arrière pour me laisser commander. Je connais la fille qui prend nos commandes. Elle a juste deux ans de plus que moi, mais elle est une amie d'enfance de ma cousine et je l'ai déjà rencontrée à plusieurs de ses fêtes d'anniversaire.

"Hé, comment ça va aujourd'hui?" Demande-t-elle un grand sourire. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, avant d'enchaîner presque immédiatement: "Une petite frite et un coca, comme d'habitude?"

Je souris et hoche la tête."Oui, merci." Le téléphone d'Alice se met à sonner et elle sursaute, puis me regarde comme si c'était de ma faute. Elle le sort rapidement et sourit quand elle reconnait le nom sur son écran. C'est probablement sa sœur, Jane.

"Hé, je dois répondre. Bella, tu prends ma commande si je ne reviens pas à temps, hein ?" Elle fait un rapide signe de main vers la fille, avant de décrocher son téléphone. Je me retourne vers la caisse et je lui demande des nouvelles de sa mère, puis de son petit-ami qui est toujours avec elle. Partout où nous nous rencontrons. Elle me dit qu'elle compte partir en voyage avec lui, pendant les vacances. Ca ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, mais ce serait un peu mal poli de l'interrompre donc je fais comme si j'écoutais.

Alice se tient près de la porte, en pleine conversation avec un mec que je ne connais pas. Je les rejoins et jette un regard curieux vers Alice dans l'espoir qu'elle assouvisse ma curiosité. Ses joues sont roses et elle ouvre de grands yeux, faisant encore plus ressortir ses yeux noisette. Elle rit timidement et repousse une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille."Alice?" Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me regarde un peu confusément, comme si elle avait oublié que j'étais là.

Je tourne la tête vers l'homme et je suis éblouie.

Il n'est pas beau d'une manière conventionnel, parce que son nez est un peu trop grand pour son visage et qu'il a les dents inférieures légèrement de travers, lui donnant un air presque enfantin, mais sa structure faciale est parfaite. La façon dans ses pommettes ressortent et puis son menton pointu... Je remarque immédiatement que sa veste est fait de vrai cuire. Il est élégant et il est vraiment très attirant.

Il me sourit. "James." Sa voix est basse et ferme. Je hausse un sourcil et accepte la main qu'il me tend, tout en souriant.

"Bella." Je regarde Alice d'un air accusateur. Comment se fait-il que je ne connaisse pas cette personne? Je suis presque certaine qu'Alice me l'aurait dit si elle s'était liée d'amitié avec un individu qui a un visage tel que le sien. "Alors? Comment vous..."

James secoue la tête en riant. Je suis fascinée par son sourire. Je ne pensais pas que des gens comme lui existaient. En tout cas, pas en dehors des magazines."Oh, on ne se connaît pas." Il la regarde du coin de l'œil comme s'il connaissait un secret dont nous n'avons pas idée. "Pas encore." Mes yeux passent de l'un à l'autre, tentant de comprendre la situation. Il baisse la tête, puis regarde Alice d'entre ses cils, ses lèvres formant un sourire charmeur. "J'essayais d'inviter ton amie à dîner, en fait." Mes lèvres forment un 'o'. Je hoche la tête, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Est-ce qu'il est réel ?

Alice rougit et son sourire s'élargit encore. L'aura qui émane de James est comme surnaturel. Je ne suis pas facilement impressionnable, mais je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée en cet instant précis. Alors que d'habitude je ne supporte pas les personnes comme lui. Les personnes qui savent à quel point ils sont beaux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel parce qu'ils restent tout les deux à se sourire comme deux imbéciles heureux.

"Et bien, si ça te dit, on pourrait échanger nos numéros et puis… On pourrait faire quelque chose un de ces jours." Il parle si naturellement. Un peu trop naturellement à mon goût. C'est comme s'il a l'habitude d'aborder des jeunes filles de façon totalement aléatoire.

Alice rit nerveusement, mais ne bouge pas. Je me sens de trop soudainement, mais je ne sais pas si je devrais m'éclipser ou si je devrais juste ne pas bouger et fondre dans le décore. Je ne crois pas qu'ils se rendent compte de ma présence de toute façon. James sort son portable de sa poche avant de le tendre vers Alice.

"Oui, bien sûr." Répond Alice sans reprendre son souffle. Alice appuie rapidement sur les touchent puis lui rend son téléphone en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

"Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message…" Elle parle avec beaucoup d'assurance, mais je sais qu'elle doit trembler comme une feuille. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas si confiante en réalité.

James regarde le numéro et tout le monde pourrait voir qu'en ce moment précis sa satisfaction est à son comble. "Oui. Je vais…" Il enfuie son portable dans la poche de son jean qui est probablement aussi hors de prix que son blouson. "Je vais y aller."

Il lui sourit une dernière fois. "A bientôt alors, Alice. Bella." Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches et de s'éloigner à grands pas. Je me retourne vers Alice, alors qu'elle commence à marcher dans le sens inverse. Ce n'est pas du tout son style de donner son numéro au premier venu. Ou même de répondre à des avances aussi peu subtiles.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?" J'accélère pour arriver à son niveau. Elle hausse les épaules.

Alice est une très jolie fille. Une des plus jolies filles que je connaisse. Je ne devrais pas être surprise. En fait, la seule chose qui devrait me surprendre est le fait que ça ne ce soit pas produit précédemment.

"Il était canon." Je remarque qu'elle ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Elle me prend le sac en papier des mains et l'ouvre pour en sortir une frite. Il fait froid et je suis obligée d'enfuir mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau pour ne pas geler.

"Tu connais tout un tas de mecs canons." Dis-je en haussant un sourcil. "Pourquoi celui-ci ?" Elle grogne, clairement agacée.

"Je ne sais pas." Mais je suis certaine qu'elle sait. "Il avait quelque chose. Je veux dire, tu as toi-même entendu la façon dont il parle. Tu as vu comment il se tient. C'est juste spéciale." Je ne peux pas nier ce fait. "Et puis il a utilisé le mot 'erroné'… Tu sais ce que ça me fait quand ils parlent comme ça. " Je roule des yeux. Alice adore faire comme si elle était très sophistiquée et érudite. Je ne supporte pas sa manière de faire comme si pour pouvoir lui parler on devrait avoir une intelligence supérieur à la moyenne, comme elle.

"Et quoi, il est juste venu te parler?" Elle fourre une frite dans sa bouche.

"Mouais." Elle sait très bien que je veux connaître les détails. "J'étais au téléphone avec Jane et j'ai vu qu'il me regardait et quand j'ai raccroché, il est venu vers moi." La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit dans son sac et elle le sort sans même regarder. Je siffle quand elle se met à rire doucement.

"Quoi? C'est lui?" Elle hoche la tête.

Avec n'importe quel autre garçon, elle aurait réagit tout à fait différemment. Elle l'aurait probablement envoyé balader, ou bien si il avait eu la chance de recevoir son numéro et qu'il lui aurait envoyé un message aussi rapidement elle aurait rigolé et elle aurait dit qu'il est assoiffé et puis elle n'aurait jamais répondu. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui aurais réagit comme ça. "Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?"

"Il dit qu'il espère ne pas m'avoir effrayée." Elle le dit avec un sourire qui me fait ricaner.

"Et c'est ça qui te fait rire comme ça?" Je la taquine gentiment. "Ce mec te rend complètement débile."

Alice n'est pas facile. Il est très probable qu'elle a des attentes au dessus que la moyenne parce qu'elle sait très bien ce qu'elle vaut. Elle n'est pas intéressée par le premier venu, parce qu'Alice est une romantique.

Sa façon de penser me contrarie souvent. Elle est tellement légère, tellement heureuse tout le temps. Alice est l'Optimiste. Elle croit aux fleurs et aux petites abeilles et à l'amour éternelle. Je respecte son opinion, vraiment. Mais je suis convaincu que son opinion n'est pas la bonne.

Alice passe un doigt sur sa paupière, prudemment, pour ne pas bousiller son maquillage.

Ses lèvres forment un sourire, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en rende compte. J'aurais aussi apprécié qu'un inconnu vienne me demander mon numéro.

"Tu vas vraiment sortir avec lui?" Elle semble hésiter.

"Je ne sais pas."


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou Lolotte, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu la dernière fois, mais j'ai tendance à être un peu tête en l'air donc surtout ne m'en veux pas si j'oublie des choses parfois ;) Pour répondre à ta question: le pairing final sera Bella/Edward, mais il peut arriver beaucoup de choses avant la fin...**

**J'espère que tu apprécies mon histoire et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**TROISIÈME CHAPITRE **

Edward passe une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux rivé vers son livre, puis il tourne sa chevalière autour de son majeur d'un geste inconscient. Je regarde comment il fronce les sourcils, lisant d'un air très concentré. Il a souvent ce regard. Quand on lui pose une question, quand il doit réfléchir, quand il est confus. J'adore voir cette expression sur son visage. C'est tellement familier. Ca me réchauffe à l'intérieur.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et ses dents capturent sa lèvre inférieure.

Je fais rouler le stylo bille que je tiens entre mes doigts.

"Arrête de me regarder." Il ne prend même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers moi.

"Je ne te regarde pas." Dis-je en gardant mon regard sur lui. Ses yeux verts rencontrent les miens, puis il les redirige vers son livre. Il ouvre la bouche pour prendre une bouchée de la barre chocolatée qu'il sort de son sac à dos.

"Tu me déconcentres." Je n'arrive presque pas à comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Je fais en grimace en détournant les yeux de sa bouche pleine.

"T'es vraiment qu'un porc." Il ricane mais ne répond pas, se contentant de mastiquer le chocolat et le caramel et les morceaux de cacahuètes.

Il y a cette personne indispensable parfois. Parfois il y a quelqu'un qui remplit un vide et qui complète la personne qu'on est. Edward est ma personne depuis aussi longtemps que je n'arrive à me souvenir.

C'est grâce à lui qu'Alice est devenue mon amie. Elle n'était pas du tout comme elle est maintenant. Elle n'était pas la jolie fille populaire, aux grands yeux qui se fait abordée dans la rue par des mannequins. Elle était juste Alice.

Je crois qu'Edward avait un faible pour elle. Il n'a jamais voulu me l'avouer, mais je sais qu'à part moi il a toujours eu du mal à se lier d'amitié. Edward a plein de camarades bien sûr, mais ce n'est jamais comme lui et moi. Il ne fait pas confiance aux autres comme il a confiance en moi. Il y a des choses qu'il me dit à moi, que je sais qu'il ne dira jamais à personne d'autre.

Au début je ne l'aimais pas, Alice. Elle était hors de ma zone de confort. Entant que fille unique, je n'avais jamais du partager. Et puis du jour au lendemain elle était juste là.

Nous devions avoir quatorze ou quinze ans quand elle a déménagé. Avant même qu'elle ne dise son premier mot, j'avais décidé que je ne l'aimais pas. Je me souviens m'être moquée de cette petite pince rose ridicule qu'elle utilisait pour retenir les cheveux de tomber devant ses yeux, juste parce que je voulais qu'elle se sente mal.

En réalité, je ne la dépréciais pas. Je la détestais.

Tout chez elle me faisait bouillir de rage. Son petit nez retroussé, sa mâchoire un peu trop carré. Le souvenir que j'ai d'elle à ce moment doit être déformé par la colère, parce la petite fille dont je me souviens, ne peut absolument pas être Alice.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle réussissait à faire en sorte que mon estomac se retourne dans mon ventre ou pourquoi j'avais envie d'arracher ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle parlait ou même respirait en ma présence. Elle était la nouvelle et tout le monde s'intéressait à elle. Avant tout le monde s'intéressait à moi.

Au début, elle était faible. Elle se laissait faire. C'était une cible facile, parce que moi je n'ai jamais été faible et que j'ai toujours su comment frapper fort.

Edward n'aimait pas mon attitude envers elle et il me le faisait clairement comprendre. Ce qui me rendait encore plus jalouse et méchante, le rendant encore plus protecteur envers elle. Ca me rendait malade.

Quand je repense à cette époque là, où j'étais tellement obsédée par l'idée de la détruire, je me souviens encore de ce sentiment. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à me souvenir de la haine qui imprégnée chaque parcelle de mon corps alors que j'essayais de la briser. Je voulais appuyer et appuyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise en mille morceaux.

J'ai commencé ma propre compagne afin d'exclure Alice. Je le faisais parce que je n'avais aucun mal à manipuler mes amis et parce que je n'avais aucun remords. Puis quand Alice a apprit que je parlais dans son dos, elle a arrêté de subir mon comportement envers elle, comme si elle avait décidé que s'en était assez. Elle a arrêté d'être gentille ou même d'essayer de comprendre. Elle était courageuse et combattante et à part Edward elle était la seule personne qui avait su me remettre à ma place. Même si je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, elle m'impressionnait.

Elle avait réagit à notre conflit exactement comme je l'aurais fait. Elle m'avait frappé en plein visage, me faisant taire une fois pour toute.

Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard que nous sommes devenus amies. Seulement une fois qu'elle n'était plus dans ma classe et que je n'étais plus obligée de la voir tout les jours. Alice et Edward était restés amis depuis l'année précédente. Edward faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se mêler de notre histoire. Il essayait de rester le plus passif possible et de ne pas choisir de camp, mais le fait qu'il ne choisisse pas le mien, avait été pris comme la plus grande des trahisons. Je veux dire, il était _mon_ meilleur ami. Il aurait du me choisir moi. Mais ce n'est pas le genre d'Edward.

Je ne me souviens plus à quel moment exactement nous sommes devenus amies, Remi et moi.

Edward était perplexe. Mais il semblait heureux que nous soyons devenus amies. _Les trois mousquetaires._

Je crois qu'il était fier.

"A quoi tu penses?" Je baisse la tête vers Edward, qui me scrute. Il fait craquer ses articulations. Il sait que je n'aime pas ce bruit et il en profite pour le faire à chaque occasion.

"A ta moche tête." Je réplique sans même réfléchir. Il secoue la tête.

"Ta moche tête." Répète-t-il en murmurant d'un ton agacé. Il est plus probable que ce soit à cause de ma grammaire révoltante, plutôt que le fait que je viens de l'insulter. Il me fait rire.

Je penche la tête vers l'arrière et ferme les yeux, laissant les premiers rayons de chaleur de cette année caresser ma peau. A travers mes paupières je vois la lumière orange du soleil. Ça me rappelle quand je mettais mon doigt sur le bouton lumineux de l'ascenseur et qu'il prenait une couleur rougeoyante. J'adorais faire ça. Voir comment mon ongle était en feu. Je crois que ça doit être mon souvenir le plus lointain. Je me souviens aussi que c'est dans cet ascenseur que j'ai apprit à écrire le chiffre deux. Ma mère avait prit ma main dans la sienne et tracé le deux du bout de son index. _'C'est comme un signe. D'abord la tête…" _Elle suivit la courbe gracieuse, le long cou…_ 'Puis, finalement le petit corps de la bête.' _Je me souviens avoir passé l'après-midi à m'entraîner afin de l'écrire aussi joliment qu'elle. Même maintenant je n'y arrive toujours pas.

Edward lève les yeux et je suis son regard vers Jessica. Elle le regarde comme s'il était un morceau du gibier sur lequel elle aimerait bien bondir. Je n'aime pas beaucoup Jessica.

"Tu devrais lui dire." Edward ne me regarde même pas en répondant.

"Dire quoi?" Sa voix est lointaine. Comme si c'était une réponse automatique.

"Dire que tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec elle." Il n'a aucun mal à faire ça d'habitude. Edward a la fâcheuse habitude d'aller droit au but, sans prendre en considération le fait que son interlocuteur peut être blessé au passage. Ce n'est même pas comme s'il le faisait exprès. C'est sa façon d'être. Il ne ferait jamais rien pour faire de la peine à quelqu'un intentionnellement. Il préfère dire les choses comme elles sont dès le début, plutôt que donner de l'espoir, parce qu'il trouve que c'est moins douloureux. Il se trompe, parce que c'est de toute façon douloureux de se faire rejeter.

Edward est spécial. Il attire tout le monde vers lui, comme s'il était le Soleil et que nous étions les planètes l'entourant. Edward est très beau, mais c'est surtout son indifférence à l'attention qu'on lui porte, qui fait qu'on est encore plus intéressé. Il est fascinant.

Moi je vois très bien ce qu'il ne voit pas. Je vois très bien tout les regards qui le suivent partout. Je vois bien comment les filles réagissent en sa présence. Elles sont tellement captivées. Elles semblent tellement bêtes.

D'abord je croyais qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, que c'était parce qu'il était timide ou bien que c'était sa tactique pour avoir l'air décontracté. Mais il ne s'en rend honnêtement pas compte.

"Qui dit qu'elle ne me plaît pas?" Je lui lance un regard qui en dit long. Jessica n'est rien pour lui. Elle me semble toujours aussi fausse. Aussi fausse que les deux bouts de plastique qu'elle s'est fait coller sur le torse.

"Pourquoi tu irais bas de gamme?" Il hausse un sourcil, d'un air mécontent. Il tourne la tête vers moi.

"Ne parle pas comme ça, Bella." Je hausse les épaules. On sait tout les deux que c'est la vérité, même s'il ne veut pas que je le dise à voix haute.

"Oh, oui je suis désolée. Tu devrais vraiment tenter ta chance avec ce pot de colle." Je marmonne en levant les yeux au ciel. Il rigole puis secoue la tête.

"T'as raison, je devrais lui dire." Il gratte le bout de son nez et ses yeux errent vers le livre posé contre son estomac.

"Si tu ne te cases pas rapidement avec quelqu'un, les gens vont finir par croire que tu es gay." J'imagine que je peux comprendre ça, parce qu'il attache un beaucoup d'importance à ce qu'il porte et à ce que ses cheveux soit toujours en place, comme il le veut et qu'il a cette obsession bizarre avec ses chaussures. J'adore ses chaussures.

Il hausse les épaules."Franchement, j'en ai rien à faire." Son ton n'est qu'indifférence, mais un trait apparaît entre ses deux sourcils quand il fronce, comme s'il n'était pas d'accord.

Alice approche, son sac en cuire noir hors de prix accroché au bras. Elle est mignonne dans son petit manteau rose bonbon. Exactement comme elle le voulait.

Sa chevelure ondulée est toute ébouriffée par le vent. Elle s'assied à coté de moi et pose son sac sur ses genoux.

"Tu te fous de quoi?" Demande-t-elle en tapotant ses doigts sur le livre de Edward, afin d'attirer son attention. J'éclaircis la situation après avoir lancer un rapide regard vers Edward.

"Que tout le monde pense qu'il est gay." Alice ne semble même pas surprise. Son téléphone n'arrête pas de vibrer dans sa poche, mais elle fait comme si elle ne l'entendait pas.

"Oh, ouais, j'en ai entendu parler." Dit-elle en souriant. "Mais je crois qu'elles le disent seulement parce qu'elles ont la haine." Edward secoue la tête. Il sourit, mais sa mâchoire est contractée et il tripote le coin de sa feuille.

"Oui et bien quand je trouverais quelqu'un qui m'intéresse vous serrez les premières à le savoir." Je fronce les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'on serait les premières à le savoir.

Alice ne relève même pas les yeux de son écran. Ses pouces tapotent les touches à toute vitesse. "Tu sais, ce n'ai pas grave si tu préfère les mecs. Je veux dire, la plupart vont être très déçues mais nous, on ne va pas t'aimer moins à cause de ça. Et puis le malheur de l'une, fait le bonheur de l'autre, n'est-ce pas…" Son expression est grave, comme si elle voulait sincèrement le rassurer.

"Ouais, carrément, je crois même qu'on t'aimerait encore plus si tu étais gay." Je rajoute une couche. Il fait une grimace et ses épaules s'affaissent comme s'il était soudainement très déçu. On pourrait croire qu'il se serait habitué à notre comportement immature, depuis le temps.

"C'est qui qui t'envoie tout ces texto?" Demande-t-il à Alice. Il commence clairement à perdre patience maintenant que le téléphone d'Alice vibre pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'elle l'a déposé sur la table.

Je réponds sur le ton de la plaisanterie. "C'est son mec."

Les joues de Alice rougissent subtilement, alors qu'elle évite tout contacte visuel. Je hausse un sourcil et me penche vers elle. "T'es sérieuse? C'est James?" Elle roule les yeux, comme si j'exagérais. "Quoi, tu n'as quand même pas passé tout ton week-end à parler avec lui, n'est-ce pas?" Edward nous regarde sans comprendre.

"De quoi vous parlez? Qui est James?" Je l'ignore, tentant de lire l'expression d'Alice.

"Vous n'êtes quand même pas encore sortis ensemble, hein? Tu me l'aurais dit, non?" Elle lève les yeux au ciel, une fois de plus, mais ses yeux brillent toujours avec intensité.

"Oh, bon sang, évidemment que je te l'aurais dit." Edward se racle la gorge pour attirer notre attention.

"Qui est James?" Je me tourne vers lui.

"Un mec canon qui l'a abordé la semaine passée." Il me regarde avec stupéfaction et je sais qu'il essaie de déterminer si je dis la vérité.

Il prend son air inquiet et protecteur que je ne supporte pas. "C'est qui ce mec?" Sa voix est soudainement plus basse. Je ne pense pas qu'il se rend compte qu'il fait ça à chaque fois qu'il veut être plus intimidant. Il ne va intimider personne ici.

Je hausse les épaules et enfonce mon index entre les côtes d'Alice pour l'inciter à parler.

"C'est bon…" Siffle-t-elle en repoussant ma main. "Il m'a appelé hier soir…" Elle essaie de réprimer son sourire, mais les coins de ses lèvres pointent légèrement vers le haut. "Et le soir avant ça. Il est vraiment très charmant." Elle veut probablement dire très charmeur. "Il travaille beaucoup, donc il n'a pas trop de temps, mais je crois qu'on va se voir vers la fin de la semaine."

Je frappe dans mes mains, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa bonne humeur a toujours été contagieuse.

"Il a quel âge? Il fait quoi comme travaille?" Je ne sais même pas quoi demander en premier. Elle rit, ses lèvres roses révèlent ses dents parfaitement alignées.

"Il a vingt-neuf ans…" Edward la regarde de travers. "... et il travaille dans la télécommunication. Je n'ai pas trop demandé non plus, vu que je n'y connais rien. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une idiote." Elle sourit timidement, mais je ne suis pas certaine que Alice ait la capacité de se faire passer pour une idiote, peu importe la situation.

"T'es sérieuse?" Il n'a pas l'air convaincu du tout. "Tu ne connais pas ce mec et tu vas sortir avec lui?" Il nous regarde d'un air désapprobateur, puis détourne le regard. "J'aurais imaginé ça de la part d'Bella, mais certainement pas de toi."

_Pardon? _

"C'est bon Edward, je l'ai vu ce mec, il n'a pas l'air louche ou quoi que ce soit et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient se marier non plus." Sa manie de faire comme si nous étions des gamines irresponsables m'agace au plus haut point. Et puis pourquoi il m'implique dans ça? Ce n'est pas comme si je les avais présentés l'un à l'autre.

"Oui et bien on ne connaît pas ce type. Il pourrait être n'importe qui." Il se sent toujours obliger de tout dramatiser.

Alice ne nous prête même pas attention. Elle a l'habitude de nos chamailleries. Elle nous taquine souvent en disant que nous sommes comme un vieux couple.

"Arrête de te conduire comme son père, Edward. Alice n'est pas stupide. Elle s'en sortiras très bien sans toi." Edward commence à s'énerver. Il fait ce truc avec sa mâchoire, la contractant, puis relâchant, le regard sombre.

Il ferme les yeux et détourne la tête.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça, Bella?" Je le regarde, incompréhensive.

"Pourquoi je fais quoi? De quoi tu parles bon sang…" Edward ne répond pas. Il se contente de tourner la page de son livre.


	4. Chapter 4

**QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE **

"Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?" Il me passe un bout de papier plié plusieurs fois et je dépose mon stylo. Edward me regarde avec appréhension tandis que j'ouvre le papier.

Le dessin couvre la page entière. C'est une lune croissante, dans les pointes sont presque réunies. Il me faut un peu de temps pour reconnaître les trois viscae pisces entrelacés et entouré d'un cercle, entre les boucles et les courbes qui remplissent la lune.

Il se penche vers moi et passe son index sur les bords de la lune.

"Pendant le premier croissant de la lune, ce sont les pointes qui indiquent l'Est." Il plisse les yeux. Il a ce regard sérieux qui lui va si bien. "Et quand on marche vers l'Est, d'après la Bible, on marche vers la sagesse, c'est à dire Dieu." Il parle rapidement à la fin, comme si c'était évident. Il désigne le contour extérieur de la lune. "Quand la fraction de la Lune est éclairée par le soleil, on peut facilement retrouver la direction de notre étoile, ce qui ne te donne pas seulement la direction, mais aussi…"

"Vous deux." Quand on hausse le regard, une femme d'âge moyen nous scrute de mauvaise humeur, les mains sur les hanches. Ca doit probablement être le bibliothécaire, mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vu ici. "Vous avez peut-être besoin d'aide?" Je souris innocemment.

"Est-ce qu'on fait trop de bruit ?" Demande Edward. La femme s'adoucit immédiatement. Elle pivote la tête, et pince ses lèvres l'une sur l'autre, comme si elle parlait à des enfants.

"Il y a des gens qui veulent étudier." Avant de s'éloigner elle y ajoute : "Faites juste attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit."

Edward patiente quelque seconde, puis tapote la feuille pour attirer mon attention. Il parle plus doucement. "Donc, quand la fraction de la lune est éclairée ça nous donne aussi une estimation de l'heure. Donc logiquement, tant que tu as la lune, tu ne seras jamais perdu." Il me lance un regard entre ses cils, pour vérifier que je suis toujours entrain de l'écouter.

Son doigt glisse vers le symbole celtique à l'intérieur de la lune, dans le bas de la feuille. "Le triquetra peut tout représenter en faite." Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais le nœud de la Trinité est symbole de la divinité de Dieu, Le Fils et le Saint-Esprit." Il marque une pause. Edward et ses sœurs et son frère ont reçu une éducation religieuse à la maison, parce que sa mère, Sonya est très croyante. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment il arrive à en Dieu aussi fanatiquement. Les jeunes ne sont-ils pas censés juste faire la fête et être stupides? "Ou le Nœud de l'amour." Il me sourit doucement.

"Et là il nous représente. Alice, moi et toi."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon estomac se retourne et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur grossit dans ma poitrine. Ses brillent, comme à chaque fois qu'il parle de quelque chose qui le passionne.

"Pourquoi?" Je voudrais lui demander pourquoi il me raconte tout ça ou qu'est-ce qu'il compte en faire, mais je n'arrive pas à décider quoi demander en premier.

Il inspire et détourne le regard comme s'il était sur le point de m'avouer quelque chose de honteux. "Je vais me le faire tatouer." Puis il hausse les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas très important.

Je hausse un sourcil, étonnée.

"Encore un?" Je sais qu'il trouve ça beau, les piercings et les tatouages, parce que je l'ai accompagné quand il s'est fait mettre un plug dans l'oreille gauche, l'année de nos dix-sept ans et que je sais aussi qu'il a toujours eu un faible pour les filles marquées. Tout de même, je ne crois que je m'en serais souvenu s'il avait mentionné qu'il voulait faire de son corps une œuvre d'art.

Il s'était fait tatouer l'année passée. Quatre triangles entres ses omoplates. Deux pointant vers le haut et deux vers le bas, l'un sous l'autre. Les symboles des quatre éléments : l'air, la terre, le feu et l'eau. Parce qu'il veut être aussi léger que l'air, vaste que la terre, indomptable comme le feu et fluide comme l'eau.

J'étais déçue qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé avant qu'il n'aille le faire. Peut-être bien que je l'aurais accompagné. Probablement pas, vu ma phobie pour les aiguilles, mais peut-être.

"Est-ce que tu es sûr?" Je secoue la tête. "Je veux dire, est-ce que tu es vraiment certain que tu veux avoir ça sur ton corps pour le restant de ta vie?" Il fronce les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas où je veux en venir.

"Et si tu en a marres dans deux ans ou dans dix ans? Et quand tu auras cinquante ou soixante ans?"

Il hausse les épaules et mâchouille l'intérieur de sa joue. Il s'installe plus confortablement et ses longues jambes entourent les miennes. "Je n'en aurais pas marre, parce que ce n'est pas juste un dessin que j'ai choisis à la légère. Ce n'est pas juste…"

Il passe son pouce sur sa mâchoire, le pli entre ses sourcils s'approfondit encore plus. "Tout ce qu'il y a dans ce dessin. Chaque détail veut dire quelque chose. Quelque chose en quoi je croirais toujours." Puis il se reprend rapidement. "Enfin, non, peut-être pas toujours, parce que la vie est longue et que l'être humain change toujours d'avis, mais en tout cas, c'est quelque chose que je ne voudrais jamais oublier."

Je hoche la tête, pensive. C'est vrai qu'en l'entendant, ça m'a presque l'air raisonnable. En fait, j'aime assez l'idée. Je pose mon coude sur la table.

"Où comptes-tu te faire tatouer cette fois?" Il a l'air confus.

"Est-ce que tu parles de l'endroit où je compte aller ou où je le ferais sur mon corps?" Je hoche la tête et lève discrètement deux doigts quand la bibliothécaire passe près de nous.

Edward lève son bras devant lui et remonte la manche de son pull. "Ici." Dit-il en passant la paume de sa main sur son avant-bras droit. Il est tellement pale que je peux voir les veines verdâtres sous sa peau fine et translucide. Il redescend sa manche en souriant.

"Je vais le faire après l'été, quand je me serais fait un peu d'argent." Il a l'air sûr de lui.

"Je croyais qu'on allait en vacances cette année?" Dis-je en boudant. Ca fait bientôt trois ans que Edward ne vient plus avec nous parce qu'il doit travailler. Il a toujours besoin d'argent.

Il hausse les épaules."On ira à la mer." Je hoche la tête, mais je ne suis pas contente. On va toujours à la mer.

"Est-ce que ça ne fait pas mal?" Il n'a pas besoin que je lui explique de quoi je parle.

Je prends une longue gorgée de mon café lorsque qu'il ricane. Le gobelet est plus chaud que le liquide que je viens d'avaler.

Il range ses affaires dans son sac et se lève, puis attend que je fasse de même. "Je crois que si j'ai survécu qu'il le fasse sur mon dos, je peux supporter ça." Son ton est léger, mais je suis tout de même inquiète. Comment peut-il être si certain qu'il ne va pas le regretter?

"Edward!" Jessica attend près de la porte, lorsque nous sortons.

Je me demande comment elle savait que nous étions ici.

"Hé…" Elle sourit, dévoilant toutes ses dents. Elle n'est pas très jolie. Elle est juste moyenne. Jessica n'est pas assez pour Edward.

Je croise les bras devant ma poitrine en haussant un sourcil. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle peut bien lui vouloir.

Jessica ne me lance pas un regard. "Oh mon Dieu, ça fait tellement longtemps!" Pouffe-t-elle en passant une main sur son biceps. Edward force un sourire, mal à l'aise, mais elle ne le remarque pas.

"Hé, donc, j'organise une petite soirée…" Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux dans un geste qui se veut probablement très séducteur. Elle ressemble à un hibou.

"Et euh… Je me demandais si tu ça te dirais de passer?"

Edward me lance un regard. Il s'attend toujours à ce que je vole à son secoure et que je fasse le rôle de la méchante. Il s'attend à ce que je à dise Jessica d'aller se faire voir. Normalement j'aime bien faire ça : détruire tout espoir de jeunes filles innocentes comme elle. Mais là je ne crois pas que ça va m'amuser cette fois. C'est juste vraiment triste.

"Y aura qui?" Il s'appuie contre la porte en verre et enfonce ses mains dans les poches de son jean gris trop étroit.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et ses doigts restent coincés dans un nœud. Je souris. "Oh, quelques gens de l'école et…"

"Hé, je vous cherchais partout." La voix d'Alice est forte lorsqu'elle nous rejoint. J'avais oublié qu'elle n'avait pas cours vendredi et qu'elle revenait déjà à midi.

Alice ne remarque pas immédiatement Jessica, qui ne quitte pas Edward du regard. "On allait manger un bout, non?" Elle jette un coup d'œil vers son horloge. "On devrait y aller maintenant, parce que je dois rentrer dans une heure. J'ai promis à Max qu'on allait faire quelque chose en ville. Elle a été invité à son premier bal et elle doit se trouver une robe." Je suis prête à parier qu'Alice est plus excitée que Jane elle-même.

Je fais un signe de tête vers Jessica. Je n'ai pas les mots pour exprimer à quelle point je savoure le visage de Jessica en ce moment précis.

"Attend Alice, Jessica était entrain d'inviter Edward à sa petite soirée." Alice se tourne vers Jessica et Jessica me regarde comme si elle ne m'avait pas encore vu, à côté de Edward. Elle est impolie et très désagréable. Mis à part le fait qu'elle ne m'a pas invitée, alors que je me tiens juste là, elle aurait au moins pu prendre la peindre me de dire bonjour. Je dois avouer que je suis très satisfaite en voyant son visage prendre une couleur rosâtre.

"Euh, oui, donc je…" Edward l'interrompt en se raclant la gorge. Jessica semble beaucoup trop heureuse qu'il lui prête un peu d'attention.

Pauvre fille.

"Ouais, non… C'est très sympa, mais je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir." Le sourire de Jessica disparaît doucement et je me sens de mieux en mieux.

"Mais je n'ai même pas encore dis quel…"

Il lui coupe la parole. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle insiste. Ne se rend-t-elle pas compte qu'elle est entrain de se ridiculiser ?

"Non, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Je vais devoir étudier, tu sais, pour les examens et tout… Donc je crois que je ne vais plus sortir pendant un certain temps." Jessica devient encore plus rouge.

"Oh oui, bien sûr." On dirait qu'elle va vomir. "Moi aussi. Je veux dire, je…" La fin de sa phrase reste suspendue entre nous quatre. Elle a peut-être fini par réaliser qu'elle a l'air d'une complète idiote.

"Oui, bon et bien, je te verrais plus tard." Elle tourne les talons avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase, puis disparaît le plus rapidement possible sans avoir à courir.

Je tourne mes yeux vers Edward, qui m'ignore très délibérément.

"Ne dis rien. Et puis tu n'es pas obligé d'être si contente." Je hausse les mains, comme pour me défendre.

"Je n'ai rien dit."

Alice tire mon sac à dos, dans le but de me faire bouger. Je la suis dans le couloir, vers la sortie, Edward derrière moi.

"Moi je vais le dire: je suis certaine que si tu y étais allé, à cette soi-disant petite fête, il n'y aurait que vous deux." Plaisante Alice. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle a raison. "Et puis quand tu demanderas où est passez tout le monde, elle te répondra que - comme par hasard - tout le monde a annulé." Edward lève yeux au ciel, mais ne la contredit pas. Plus je pense à ce qu'elle dit, plus cette possibilité me semble plausible.

"Je croyais que tu allais lui dire?" Je lui demande en plissant le nez.

"Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai fait." Il parle un peu plus lentement que d'habitude. Quand il parle comme ça, il est facile d'entendre le craquement dans sa voix. Normalement, je ne peux l'entendre que quand il vient de se réveiller ou quand il est défoncé.

"Mais?" Sa voix tremble de culpabilité et son visage devient rose. Alice rigole.

"Tu ne lui as quand même pas dit que vous pourriez rester amis, n'est-ce pas?" Il gratte l'arrière de sa nuque.

"Oh, Edward!" Alice est exaspérée. "Combien de fois ne t'a t'on pas répété de ne pas dire ça?"

Edward détourne le regard.

"Elle avait l'air tellement triste…"

Ils ne se taisent qu'une fois que nous nous asseyons sur notre banc préféré dans le parc. Il n'y a presque personne, malgré le fait qu'il commence enfin à faire un peu plus chaud. Une vieille femme jette des bouts de pain dans l'eau, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de canards et un peu plus loin une femme est assise dans l'herbe, avec un enfant dans les bras. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans. Je peux presque entendre son rire lorsque la femme pose un baiser sur sa joue.

Edward a sorti le dessin et discute avec Alice, qui l'examine avec attention, son pouce entre ses lèvres.

"Et pourquoi les pointes sont-elles si près l'une de l'autre?" Demande-t-elle et l'indique sur le papier. Elle appuie son coude sur le dossier du banc et je prends une bouchée de mon sandwich en posant mon sac entre Edward et moi.

"Parce que la seule direction que je veux prendre est la mienne." Même si ça pourrait avoir l'air autocentré, je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Peut-être justement parce que c'est un peu égocentrique.

Alice hoche la tête. "J'adore." Évidemment.

"Oh, je pourrais venir aussi quand tu iras le faire?" Le ton d'Alice est excité quand elle me jette un regard furtif.

Edward se penche vers son sac-à-dos et en sort ses lunettes. Celles qu'il avait achetées quand il était parti un week-end à la mer dans l'appartement de ses parents, avec Alice et quelques camarades de secondaire. Je n'avais pas pu venir parce que j'étais malade cette semaine là.

Je regarde les muscles de son bras se contracter sous l'étoffe de son pull serré.

"Ce sera la première fois que j'entrerais dans un salon de tatouage!" Le sourire d'Alice s'élargit. "Peut-être que moi aussi je vais me faire tatouer."

Elle ébouriffe les cheveux auburn d'Edward. Et quand elle parle, sa voix est anormalement aigue."Oh, tu vas être tellement beau!"

Edward ricane et repousse Alice pour arranger ses cheveux, tentant de les remettre dans le modèle qu'il veut. Ce qui est absolument ridicule parce qu'il veut qu'ils semblent décoiffés. Le temps qu'il prend pour sembler nonchalant est ridicule.

L'ironie teinte sa voix quand il réplique. "Bien sûr que je vais l'être."


	5. Chapter 5

**D'abord en réponse au commentaire de Lolotte: J'espère qu'il se passera assez de choses dans ce chapitre ci, pour toi ;)**

* * *

**CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE **

Je les vois arriver de loin. Il passe sa main sur son épaule pendant quelques secondes en riant à propos de quelque chose qu'elle a dit. Alice le regarde avec un sourire en coin et le pousse doucement. Et en cet instant précis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse. Ils sont tellement beaux.

"Ils sont là." J'annonce à Edward. Il se retourne et suis mon regard vers notre meilleure amie.

Alice nous fait un signe de la main en souriant.

"Salut!" L'excitation s'entend dans sa voix. Comme si sa beauté naturelle n'est pas assez flatteuse, il se trouve qu'elle est encore plus jolie quand elle rayonne. "Alors, James, voici Bella et Edward." Il me fait un clin d'œil.

"Oui, j'avais déjà rencontré Bella, si je ne me trompe pas." Je souris. J'avais presque oublié comment on se sent en sa présence. Il salut rapidement Edward.

Edward est bizarrement silencieux et je sais que ça a avoir avec James et Alice, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est déjà créé une préconception de qui est James et que ça va être très difficile de le convaincre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alice se trouve dans la position où elle devrait convaincre Edward de quoi que soit.

"Bonjour." Il répond froidement. Je suis un peu étonnée, parce que normalement, c'est lui le gentil.

Je lui lance un regard d'avertissement et Alice tape dans ses mains, sans y prêter attention. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle l'a remarqué.

"J'ai commandé dans ce restaurant que tu aimes." Dit-elle à Edward avec enthousiasme. "Celui où on est allé manger au Nouvel An." Il lui offre un sourire forcé.

Le restaurant n'est pas loin de là où nous sommes. A peine à dix minutes de marche. Dix minutes où nous pouvons profiter de l'idyllique vu des deux tourtereaux. James qui pose son bras sur ses petites épaules frêles et qui l'attire contre lui, posant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Je la regarde entourer sa taille de ses deux bras, riant aux éclats à ce qu'il dit. Ils me donnent envie de gerber.

Je n'ai jamais vu ses yeux briller si vivement. Ses joues roses la font paraître plus jeune. Même avec nous elle ne rit pas comme elle le fait maintenant, comme si elle ne pouvait plus faire preuve de retenue.

Alice est le genre qui vie à fond. Depuis toujours, elle est intense. Son intensité complète mon manque d'intérêt total, en tout.

La façon dont le vent fait danser ses boucles brunes au rythme de ses pas et que le soleil illumine les reflets subtiles est captivante.

Je regarde le large dos d'James. Alice relâche James et pose sa main sur son avant-bras.

"Ils sont mignon, non?" Edward ne répond pas. De toute façon, je connais la réponse.

"Il à l'air assez correct." Avoue-t-il à contre cœur. Je lui lance un regard en biais. Voilà comment je le connais. Pas ce grincheux qui est têtu comme une mule. Ca c'est mon rôle à moi.

"Oui, il a l'air sympa." J'acquisse. "Et puis elle me semble vraiment heureuse." Il fait une moue et me regarde avec inquiétude.

"Justement, c'est ça qui me donne un mauvais pressentiment. Je veux dire, Alice…" Il marque une pause, comme pour chercher ses mots. "Alice est tellement confiante, que ça la rend tellement plus fragile. S'il la laisse tomber elle va vraiment souffrir." Même si ça a l'air dur, dit comme ça et je sais qu'il a raison. "Est-ce que toi tu l'as déjà vu comme ça avec quelqu'un?" Il la regarde entre ses cils.

"Je trouve qu'elle est plus distante de nous. Comment peut-elle être si folle de lui après une semaine?" Il murmure, de façon à ce qu'Alice et James ne puissent pas nous entendre. Je secoue la tête, lentement.

Edward exagère. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle était devenue totalement dépendante de ce mec.

"Elle ne nous laisse pas tomber. Elle n'annule pas de rendez-vous pour aller le retrouver. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire… Tout ce qui importe c'est qu'elle soit bien, non?" Il hausse les épaules et enfonce ses mains dans ses poches.

"Je trouve ça louche…" Nous regardons Alice entrer dans le restaurant. Elle dit son nom et le serveur nous conduit vers une table au milieu de la pièce. Je n'aime pas être placée là. J'ai toujours l'impression que quelqu'un nous écoute.

James est une compagnie agréable. Il raconte des histoires drôles et d'une façon tellement enjouée que c'est difficile de ne pas l'apprécier. Il est très intelligent. C'est évident. Chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche est choisit avec précision, les plaçant au bon moment. Je comprends pourquoi Alice l'aime bien. C'est plaisant de parler avec quelqu'un qui a quelque chose à dire. Il ne parle pas pour rien dire.

"Alors, Alice a dit que tu travaillais dans la télécommunication?" Je pivote légèrement la tête vers la droite. "C'est assez vague, qu'est-ce que tu fais, plus exactement ?" Je me penche sur mon assiette et prend une bouchée de purée de pomme de terre.

Il se racle la gorge. "Euh, je suis ingénieur commercial de télécom. Je dois m'occuper du développement de chiffres d'affaire d'une entreprise." Il coupe sa viande en petits morceaux. "Je commercialise des produits, des services, des équipement…" Je hoche la tête et l'écoute parler, mais quelque chose cloche. Son discours n'est pas naturel. On dirait qu'il ne fait que réciter quelque chose par cœur.

Il prend une gorgée de son vin et fait un clin d'œil vers Alice, qui rougit, un sourit timide aux lèvres. "Est-ce que tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire plus tard?" Me demande-t-il. Je souris poliment, mais je n'aime pas du tout la phrase qu'il a employée._ 'Plus tard…'_ Comme si j'étais une gamine de six ans qui aurait répondu qu'elle voulait être princesse quand elle sera grande. Il se reprend. "Enfin, plus tard… Après tes études." Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres.

"J'étudie la criminologie dans le but de devenir assistante de justice ou d'intégrer le corps de police, probablement dans les stupéfiants." Il fronce les sourcils, me regardant d'un air surpris.

"Pourquoi?" Sa voix est soudainement plus forte et son ton a changé, il semble agacé. Je fronce à mon tour les sourcils, étonnée par sa question.

"Et bien, j'ai toujours aimé ça, résoudre des crimes." Il rigole.

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme dans les films n'est-ce pas?" Alice pose immédiatement sa main sur l'avant-bras de James, comme pour l'empêcher de parler. Je tourne mon couteau entre mes doigts, exacerbée.

Je réplique sèchement. "Je ne suis pas stupide."

Son téléphone se met à sonner avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Quand il regarde le numéro affiché sur son écran, sa mâchoire se contracte. La panique se lit dans son regard, puis il soupire, visiblement irrité.

Quand il relève les yeux vers nous, il affiche à nouveau un sourire.

"Hé, désolé, c'est le travaille. Je dois vraiment répondre, mais continuez donc sans moi, je reviens dans un instant." Il se lève et attend qu'il soit à quelques pas de notre table avant de décrocher. "Oui?" Sa voix est froide, professionnelle, presque intimidante.

Mon regard se tourne instantanément vers Edward. Mais Alice me devance.

"Non!" Je sais qu'il a attendu la première occasion pour pointer son doigt sur ce qui ne va pas chez James. Alice le regarde d'un air furieux. Même si Edward n'a rien dit, nous savons tous les trois qu'il était sur le point de faire une remarque. Je crois bien que ce serait physiquement impossible pour lui de faire autrement.

"Est-ce qu'il fait ça souvent?" Demande-t-il d'un air détaché. Mais je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas du tout détaché. Je murmure, presque suppliante:

"Edward…" Je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent ça. Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas au milieu d'un restaurant bondé. Mon regard se dirige vers la porte. A travers la vitrine, je le vois. Il se tient dans la pluie et fait des grands gestes. En analysant sa posture je peux voir que la conversation avec son interlocuteur est agitée.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'un mec normale répond de cette façon à un appelle du travail." Alice passe son doigt sur le couteau en argent, souillée de sauce, et pendant un instant je crains qu'elle veuille le lui planter en pleine poitrine.

"Arrête de faire comme si tu connaissais tout de tout." J'appuie mon menton dans le creux de ma main. "Tu ne le connais même pas. Sinon tu serais qu'il y a des tensions au travail parce qu'il à la chance d'être…" Edward l'interrompt brutalement, clairement pas d'humeur à l'écouter bavarder à propos des problèmes de son petit-ami.

"Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr que ce soit même son soi-disant boulot? Il m'a tout l'air d'un gros mytho." Le silence d'Alice indique qu'elle est blessée par les propos d'Edward. Je me racle la gorge et tente de calmer la situation.

"Edward, met la sourdine sur les accusations sans fondements. Et Alice, ce que Edward veut dire - même s'il le fait très maladroitement…" Je lance un regard accusateur vers Edward. "C'est que nous sommes juste inquiets pour toi, ok? Tu ne connais pas ce mec et on dit juste que tu devrais un peu te méfier. Ne pas trop t'investir dès le début." Elle détourne le regard, franchement mécontente.

"Pourquoi tu es du côté de Edward, soudainement? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien..." A part le fait qu'il soit un con, destructeur de rêves, c'est vrai qu'il est absolument charmant.

"Non, ce n'est pas le cas, mais…" Edward se tortille sur sa chaise en secouant la tête, puis me coupe la parole.

"Elle n'a pas à choisir de camp." Il inspire profondément. "Avant tu aurais prit en compte notre avis. Pourquoi tu te bas contre nous?" Je scrute la réaction d'Alice, parce que sur ce point, Edward a raison. Même si je ne suis pas persuadé qu'James est vraiment mauvais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alice met l'opinion d'Edward de côté, comme s'il était un complet étranger qui n'a rien à dire à propos de sa vie ou de ses choix. Comme si Edward ne prend pas en compte son meilleur à intérêt.

"Parce que votre opinion n'est pas la bonne. Et si…" Elle se tait abruptement, hésitant sur ce qu'elle va dire. Je sais que ça ne vais pas être bon. "Et si tu ne peux pas vivre avec le fait que je me fasse mes propres choix et mes propres fautes, tu peux aussi dégager."

Et tout s'écroule comme un château de cartes. C'est comme si je n'étais plus ici, assise à cette table, mais quelqu'un part au dessus la scène, pouvant presque entendre les craquements dans les fondations de notre amitié.

Edward se décompose. L'expression sur son visage est atroce, à briser le cœur. Je crois qu'Alice aurait pu lui planter ce couteau en argent souillée de sauce en pleine poitrine, qu'il n'aurait pas eu moins mal. Même Alice se rend compte de sa bêtise lors que les mots franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres, mais c'est trop tard. Je le sais parce que ses yeux s'adoucissent immédiatement, même si ses lèvres restent toujours aussi crispées.

Edward se redresse et son visage est dénué de toute expression, le rendant absolument terrifiant.

"Edward…" Je ne crois pas qu'il entend ma supplication. La colère incruste ses traits, déformant son visage, il est presque méconnaissable.

Je ne veux pas qu'il crée une scène. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir la force de lutté.

Sans un mot de plus, il se lève calmement. Je le regarde enfiler son manteau, puis sortir du restaurant et prendre le chemin inverse de l'endroit où James se tient, même si ce n'est pas le chemin le plus logique pour rentrer chez lui.

Alice pose sa main sur son visage, se cachant de ma vu. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose qui convienne. Tout ce que je dirais ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, ou du moins elle se sentirait encore plus coupable.

Je crois que je veux qu'elle se sente coupable.

James sort de nulle part, comme matérialisé près de la table. Il n'a pas l'air de remarquer l'atmosphère glaciale, ou même l'absence d'Edward. Je le regarde sortir son portefeuille de sa poche arrière. Ses gestes, tout comme ses paroles sont précipités.

"Je dois vous laisser." Il pose un billet de cent sur la table, bien trop. "Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il y a une urgence au bureau et je dois aller régler ça moi-même. Surtout, terminez votre repas, profitez-en." Il attrape sa veste et sans un geste ou un regard envers Alice, se faufile vers la sortie.

Alice n'a même pas prit la peine de relever la tête. Je ne suis pas entièrement certaine qu'elle ne soit pas entrain de pleurer.

Je veux lui dire qu'elle vient de commettre une énorme faute. Je veux lui dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se permettre de dire ça à Edward et que c'était franchement dégelasse de lui balancer ça à la figure, comme elle vient de le faire. Alice avait tord. Elle a tord de choisir un mec qu'elle connait à peine, au lieu du meilleur ami qui aurait tout fait pour elle. Elle est entrain de commettre une erreur. Une terrible erreur.

Alice ouvre les yeux et son regard croise immédiatement le mien. Elle est comme éteinte, affaiblie, batterie faible.

"Ne lui dit pas."

* * *

**Un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse à chaque fois un message pour me laisser leurs impressions. J'apprécie vraiment! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou les filles (et les garçons?). J'ai eu beaucoup de réactions à propos du dernier chapitre donc tout d'abord: un grand merci à toute celle qui aiment mon travaille et qui le font savoir (c'est très touchant) et puis pour celles qui avaient des questions je vais essayer d'expliquer le mieux possible:**

**1. Cette histoire est bel et bien Bella/Edward, pas de panique, je ne pense pas que je serais capable de réellement voir un autre couple principale dans un histoire aussi élaborée. La relation entre Alice et Edward peut sembler un peu ambigu et apparemment ça met quelques personnes mal à l'aise, mais je peux vous ASSURER que je n'ai PAS DU TOUT l'intention de les mettre ensemble ou quoi que ce soit. ILS SONT JUSTE AMIS.**

**Par contre ne vous attendez pas à ce que Bella et Edward soit ensemble dans les premiers chapitres qui suivent, parce que vous serez déçues (j'aime garder le meilleur pour la fin ;) )**

**2. Certaines personnes m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils ne comprennent pas vraiment où nous sommes entrain d'aller, mais pour l'instant il ne faut pas essayer de comprendre ou de chercher des liens. Si j'explique tout dans les premiers chapitres il n'y aurait pas d'intrigue et donc pas d'histoire. Normalement tout devrait devenir clair mais il faut faire preuve d'un peu de patience...**

**Voilà j'ai répondu aux deux questions qui revenaient le plus souvent. **

**Vu que ce chapitre est assez court j'essayerais d'en poster un demain, mais je viens de commencer à travailler donc ne m'en voulez pas si j'oublie :/**

**Si vous voulez encore savoir quelque chose, n'hésitez pas! :)**

* * *

**SIXIÈME CHAPITRE **

Je me rends compte qu'il doit se tenir debout à côté de moi depuis un moment, quand il passe sa main devant mes yeux. Ses sourcils sont froncés et il a l'air plus que légèrement irrité. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, puis le spasme nerveux d'un muscle près de son nez, le retroussant un peu. Je le reconnais immédiatement.

Je m'empresse de sortir mon oreillette de mon oreille.

"Est-ce que tu vas encore bouger?" Il semble sur la défensive, sa voix est agressive. Je le regarde la bouche entrouverte, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il m'assaille ainsi. "Est-ce que tu m'entends? T'es pas lente d'esprit, n'est-ce pas?"

Il est très énervant.

"C'est quoi ton problème?" Je ne sais même pas si je dois m'énerver ou juste me sentir offensée. Il souffle et croise les bras sur sa large poitrine.

"Mon problème est que tu te tiens là depuis près de cinq minutes et que j'aimerais bien aussi acheter quelque chose, moi aussi. De préférence avant que mon train n'arrive." Dit-il en hochant doucement la tête vers le distributeur. Je cligne les yeux, me demandant pendant un quart de secondes si c'est une farce.

"T'es sérieux, là?" Il ne change pas de posture, me scrutant d'un air arrogant qui me donne envie de lui arracher les yeux.

"Est-ce que tu as fait ton choix?" Je suis tellement surprise, que j'ai besoin de plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir répondre.

Je passe ma langue sur ma lèvre et me racle la gorge.

"Bon, déjà, t'as pas besoin de te conduire comme un con pour une foutue barre de chocolat et puis aussi, tu pourrais arrêter de me parler comme si je savais que t'étais derrière moi…" Je dois me retenir pour ne pas lever mon index en l'air d'une manière très inappropriée. "Et puis aussi, je ne sais pas si tu te crois tellement mieux que les autres ou si c'est juste à cause de ton physique que tu te crois permis de parler aux autres comme si tout le monde était de la merde, surtout qu'on ne se connaît ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve. Et enfin, que je sache, la politesse est toujours requise, vu qu'on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble." Il reste perplexe, les bras ballants, le buste légèrement vers l'arrière, comme si je l'avais poussé. Je paris qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde.

Il se racle la gorge et baisse les yeux. Il a au moins la décence d'avoir l'air désolé. Il me lance un sourire en coin qui se veut, je crois, éblouissant. Il l'est.

"Je m'appelle Jacob."

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

"Et alors?"

Il humidifie sa lèvre inférieure. "Tu as raison, je suis désolé. Je…" Il me regarde entre ses cils, longs et épais. Je n'ai jamais vu des cils si longs chez un garçon. "Je n'aurais pas du te parler ainsi." Il sort quelques pièces de la poche de son jean noir, puis se penche vers la machine pour les insérer dans la fente. "Laisse-moi te payer ce que tu as choisi."

Il parle doucement. Sa voix est lénitive et non condescendante comme là tantôt. Son changement d'attitude est si soudain que je me demande s'il n'a pas un trouble de la personnalité, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut aller de l'impertinence totale à ce garçon doux et charmeur en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Je ne suis pas impressionnée.

Il ricane, un peu mal à l'aise. Je me tourne vers le distributeur et tape le nombre cinquante-six.

"Je… Je ne parle normalement pas comme ça, tu sais… C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment…" Je me baisse pour prendre mon biscuit, puis me retourne vers lui, tentant d'avoir l'air ennuyée, tentant de lui faire comprendre, rien que par le pouvoir de mon regard, à quel point il est insignifiant.

"Franchement, je n'ai pas très envie d'entendre tes problèmes ou pourquoi tu as une mauvaise journée, après que tu m'ais agressée sans raison." Je hausse un sourcil. Je me sens puissante. J'ai repris le contrôle en le remettant à sa place. Néanmoins, il ne semble pas affecté. Il choisit à son tour quelque chose de la machine, puis s'appuie contre le verre.

"Je te connais, n'est-ce pas?" S'enquit-il en plissant les yeux. "J'ai déjà vu ton visage quelque part." Ce n'est même plus une question.

J'attrape la sangle de mon sac et le remet en place sur mon épaule.

"Je ne sais pas." Mensonge.

Il secoue lentement la tête. Il penche la tête, puis un petit sourire se forme sur son visage.

"Si." Me contredit-il inflexiblement. "Edward?" Je ne cille pas en entendant son nom. "Tu es une amie d'Edward, n'est-ce pas?" Il prend un air triomphant. "Je savais bien que j'avais déjà vu ce jolie visage quelque part."

Mon cœur rate un battement et j'aurais envie de me donner un coup de poing dans le visage pour être si pathétique. Le fait de recevoir un peu d'attention ne devrait pas me rendre si heureuse. Et puis pour qui il se prend ? Il ne peut pas venir ici et me dire que je suis jolie. Ma première impulse est de l'insulter, mais mon corps, en grand traître qu'il est, contredit mes pensées. Je sais qu'il se rend compte que je rougis à sa remarque. Je déteste ça. J'observe comment il ouvre lentement son chocolat, puis je le regarde prendre une bouchée. Il bouge tellement lentement. "Alors comme ça tu me trouve beau?"

Je le regarde, confuse. _Quoi?_ Il hausse les épaules, me donnant l'impression déplaisante qu'il est dans ma tête, sachant exactement ce que je pense.

"C'est que tu viens de dire. A cause de mon physique?" Répète-il. Je rigole doucement en levant les yeux au ciel et mes mains deviennent moites.

"Pourquoi le fait que ce soit tout ce que tu as retenu, ne me surprend même pas ?" Même si je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde, j'aime son assurance. J'aime comme il se tient et la façon dont il semble rayonner. Il semble tellement herculéen et je trouve ça tellement attirant.

"Je me sens vraiment à mon désavantage maintenant." Il adopte un ton affriolant. J'incline la tête et fais une moue.

"Parce que tu t'es conduis comme un con ?" Il m'ignore, balayant mes paroles avec un sourire et un regard enchanteur.

"Tu connais mon nom maintenant, mais je ne connais pas le tien." Il prend une autre bouchée et vérifie furtivement l'énorme pendule qui est accrochée près de l'escalier qui mène vers le quai, avant de ramener son attention vers moi.

"Je n'ai jamais demandé ton nom." Je lui fais remarquer en souriant. Je chipote à mon bracelet, tout en faisant attention à ne pas sembler trop gentille.

"Bella." Je fini par lui dévoiler. Et quand son sourire s'agrandi, je me rends qu'il vient de gagner. Je ne suis pas certaine de quel jeu on jouait, mais je sais que je n'en suis pas sortie vainqueur.

Il le répète doucement, sans me lâcher du regard et ça me fait sentir quelque chose. "Bella." Comme des milliers de petits picotements sous ma peau.

Son sourire est bizarre. Un coin est plus haut que l'autre, sa lèvre supérieure retroussée sur ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Ce sourire est tellement parfait, que je me dis qu'il a dû passer des heures devant son miroir à s'entraîner.

Mon attention est attirée par le bruit du train, puis par tout les gens qui entre, se bousculant pour y arriver plus rapidement.

Il me suit quand j'entre à mon tour.

Il tient la barre à côté de ma tête. Son bras touche mon épaule. J'inspire discrètement son odeur de garçon puis j'expire promptement parce que je me rends compte à quel point je suis superficielle et débile.

"Comment va Edward? Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis longtemps." Je hausse les épaules et lève lentement la tête vers lui. Il est presque aussi grand qu'Edward.

"On ne s'est plus parlés depuis un certain temps maintenant, mais j'imagine qu'il va bien." Il fronce les sourcils, comme s'il ne me croyait pas.

"Ah bon? Bella?" Demande-t-il à nouveau. Je ne crois pas qu'il attende une réponse à cette question. "Bella, comme dans sa meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas?"

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imagine exactement. Est-ce qu'il nous voit comme une grande famille qui passe chaque moment de la journée ensemble, comme si nous étions des siamois, incapables de fonctionner sans l'autre ? Ca me met tellement hors de moi quand notre entourage présume que nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Edward est mon meilleur ami et je l'aime tellement, mais je ne supporte pas que les gens qui ne nous connaissent pas le sachent. C'est personnel. C'est Edward.

J'inspire profondément, mais ne répond pas. Il rit comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'ait entendu depuis longtemps. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour t'avoir sur le dos?" Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, même si je sais que le train va bientôt s'arrêter pour son premier arrêt et qu'il ne sera plus stabile. Encore un arrêt jusqu'à Port Angeles .

Il pense que nous nous sommes disputés, Edward et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il pense ça, mais je n'ai pas très envie de prendre la peine de le corriger, donc je le laisse parler. Parce que je me fou un peu de ce qu'il pense. "Je veux dire, c'était comme s'il… Je croyais juste que vous étiez…" Il hausse les sourcils, suggestif. Il le dit avec nonchalance mais il me scrute avec curiosité.

Je secoue la tête quand je comprends où il veut en venir. Est-ce que c'est sa manière de me demander si j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Je rigole.

"Je descend ici." Dis-je quand les portes s'ouvrent.

Il me lance un dernier sourire. "J'espère te revoir. Bella."

Je frissonne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis contente que vous avez aimé la rencontre de Jacob et Bella. Jacob sera de retour dans deux chapitres ;)**

**Réponse à Lucie: L'histoire est presque complètement achevée. Enfin, je dois à chaque fois relire les chapitres et c'est à ce moment là que je change parfois un passage ou deux, mais je peux déjà dire qu'il y aura vingt-neuf chapitre...**

**Le prochain chapitre sera assez court donc je crois que je vais juste le poster demain ou durant ce weekend.**

**A toute celle qui travaillent comme moi: bonne merde et à celle qui sont en vacances: sales chançardes ;);)**

* * *

**SEPTIÈME CHAPITRE **

J'ouvre la porte et lui souris. Il lève la bouteille de tequila qu'il tient à la main et me fait son sourire en coin que j'aime tant.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié les citrons?" Edward lève les yeux au ciel et lève l'autre main, me tendant le sac en papier kraft.

"Bonjour à toi aussi." Je rigole et le prends rapidement dans mes bras, puis ferme la porte derrière lui.

"Alice est déjà en haut."

J'ai mis une nappe sur la table cette fois. La dernière fois on avait tellement renversé que la table n'a presque pas survécu et même si cette table est déjà vieille, je ne crois pas vouloir expliquer à mon père comment on a fait pour complètement la bousiller.

Alice frappe dans ses mains en nous voyons entrer. Elle est déjà aller chercher une planche et un couteau dans la cuisine et pendant qu'Edward allume la télévision, elle coupe les citrons en tranches. J'attrape les petits shooters que j'ai reçus pour mon anniversaire et les pose sur la table, puis je me place devant la collection de dvd, sur les planches attachées au mur à coté du canapé.

On a comme habitude de se retrouver, chez moi ou chez Alice et de jouer ce jeu. La plupart du temps ça se passe chez moi, parce que les parents d'Alice ne sortent pas beaucoup et qu'il y a presque toujours du monde chez Edward.

"Je prends lequel?"

Au début le jeu était différent. Nous regardions un programme télévisé au hasard et puis nous buvions un shot à chaque fois qu'ils disent quelque chose d'inspirant telle que "_tu as le choix entre fuir ton passé ou en apprendre en ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs_", deux shots à chaque qu'ils disent quelque chose d'hilarant, trois à chaque fois qu'ils chantent et quatre shots quand quelqu'un se faisait insulter. Puis on avait adopté la deuxième technique quand nous avions décidé que ça prenait trop de temps pour se soûler. Le jeu est très simple maintenant: on choisit un film d'horreur, puis on boit jusqu'à ce qu'on ne sursaute plus à chaque fois que quelque chose se passe. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment un concours, Edward gagne toujours.

Edward va s'asseoir et utilise la télécommande pour allumer le projecteur.

"Quelque chose qu'on n'a pas encore vu." Je n'aime pas quand je dois choisir le film, parce que je n'aime pas choisir.

Comme toutes les fois qu'on joue ce jeu, on est rapidement bourrés.

"J'ai entendu que tu as rencontré Jacob récemment." Le ton d'Edward est un peu trop indifférent. Je me tourne vers lui et j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps avant de pouvoir adapter mes yeux à la faible lumière. Il est couché sur son flanc et se penche vers la table pour y déposer son verre.

"Ouais…" Je réponds.

Alice me jette un regard surpris.

"Ah bon?" Elle a un peu de sel sur son menton. "Le Jacob canon de Edward?" Je souris.

A un certain moment, Edward traînait beaucoup avec ses amis du foot. Bien évidemment, on le rejoignait souvent. Parce que je peux déclarer avec certitude que même si Edward est particulièrement attirant, ses amis ne le sont pas moins.

Celui que je n'aurais jamais oublié est, sans hésiter, Jacob Black. Le plus beau d'entre eux. Je ne pourrais même pas dire si c'est à cause de son physique ou juste parce qu'il était tellement fringant. Il était toujours le premier à vouloir faire rire tout le monde. Il était tellement provocateur et ironique et jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui pourrait s'en tirer si bien que lui en étant si peu amical.

Il a ce truc qui fait qu'on aurait tout fait pour être aimé de lui.

"Oui, ce Jacob là." Alice pose ses coudes sur la table et me regarde bouche bée, le buste penché vers l'avant. Elle a toujours des réactions exagérées quand elle a bu.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?" Je hausse les épaules en essayant de ne pas trop montrer mon contentement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?" Je sais qu'elle a toujours eu un béguin pour lui et le fait que nous nous soyons parlés il y a peu, alors qu'elle n'a jamais su l'atteindre, me rend fière.

"J'achetais un chocolat dans un automate, à la station de métro près de chez moi et on s'est parlé." Je préfère ne pas mentionner son comportement grossier et impoli. "Je ne savais pas qu'il allait t'en parler." Dis-je en me tournant vers Edward. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient encore amis. Est-ce qu'il a sérieusement contacté Edward dans l'unique but de parler de moi ?

Je le regarde humidifier le dos de sa main avec sa langue, puis y verser un peu de sel. Il lèche le sel et avale rapidement le contenu de son verre. Il fait une grimace quand il mord sur une tranche de citron.

"Il m'a demandé ton numéro." J'essaie de ne rien faire paraître, mais je sens l'excitation dans mon ventre. Je change de position, incapable de rester assise. Je me comporte comme une gamine.

Je ne crois pas que je l'apprécie à ce point, mais le fait qu'il s'intéresse à moi est satisfaisant. Je peux voir la jalousie dans les yeux d'Alice quand elle se ressert et je ne peux réprimer le sourire qui déforme ma bouche. Edward a l'air mécontent.

"Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Pourquoi tu tires cette tête?" J'humidifie mes lèvres et le scrute avec curiosité. Il fronce les sourcils.

"Il n'a rien dit. Enfin, à part ça." Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Tu le lui as donné?" Il évite mon regard.

"J'ai dit que j'allais d'abord te de demander ton accord." Je ne réponds pas. Il tapote la table avec impatience et je sens son regard peser sur moi. "Est-ce que tu veux que je lui donne ton numéro?"

Je hausse les épaules. "Pourquoi pas." Il se lèche les lèvres et hoche la tête.

"Très bien." Mais je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'il trouve ça très bien.

Je regarde Alice et tente d'ignorer l'expression d'Edward. Je ne veux pas lui demander pourquoi il a l'air si amer. Je sais que c'est parce qu'il a l'impression que nous nous éloignons de lui.

Le téléphone de Alice sonne pour la septième fois et comme à chaque fois qu'il s'est illuminé, elle appuie sur le bouton rouge.

"C'est James?" Je connais déjà la réponse à ma propre question.

"Oui." Je gratte le bout de mon nez, puis m'appuie contre le fauteuil derrière moi. Mes fesses commencent à faire mal, à force de rester assise parterre.

"Tu ne réponds pas?"

Elle ne parle pas immédiatement.

Edward se racle la gorge, mais ne dit rien non-plus.

"On s'est déjà vu cette après-midi." Je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Nous nous affrontons du regard.

Je ne devrais pas insister. Alice ne veut pas que j'insiste. Edward veut que j'insiste. Je sais qu'on va se disputer si on en parle.

"Est-ce que tout va bien entre vous?" J'ai l'impression que ma langue a doublée de volume.

Depuis la scène du restaurant, on a tous intentionnellement évité le sujet. Parce que c'est la solution facile.

"Oui." Elle fait de son mieux pour paraître joyeuse, mais je sais qu'elle fait semblant. Elle déboutonne son chemisier et montre le pendentif autour de son cou. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

C'est un très joli collier. Il est discret, une fine chaîne en argent avec juste une pierre précieuse entant que pendentif. Je me demande s'il est vrai. "Il me l'a offert jeudi."

Edward se redresse lentement et je lui jette un regard d'avertissement. Il m'ignore.

"Donc tu vas vraiment faire comme si tout va bien?" Alice se tourne vers lui un peu trop rapidement: elle s'y attendait.

"De quoi tu te mêles? Tu ne le connais même pas." Il roule des yeux, d'une façon assez dramatique. Je m'adosse contre le canapé où est couché Edward. Je ne devrais pas être agacé. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai commencé cette conversation. Je ne crois pas que je suis agacée parce qu'ils se disputent à cause de Alice et James, mais plutôt parce Edward a envie de se disputer à propos d'eux.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'implique autant.

"Et toi tu le connais peut-être?" Demande Edward. Il est trop agressif, sur la défensif, probablement à cause de la liqueur. Je sais déjà maintenant que ça ne va pas bien se finir. "Ce mec ne raconte que des conneries, ça se voit de loin."

Alice secoue la tête et son petit nez se retrousse. "Arrête de parler comme si tu le connaissais, Edward. James est absolument adorable avec moi et franchement, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux le juger comme tu le fais."

Edward claque sa langue contre son palet. Il ne fait ça que lorsqu'il commence vraiment à s'énerver.

"Il est peut-être adorable, mais est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré ses amis? Sa famille? Est-ce que tu connais ne serait-ce que le nom de ses parents?" Il secoue la tête, les yeux fermés. "Est-ce qu'il a des frères et sœur, où est-ce qu'il travaille? Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté quoi que ce soit à propos de lui qui puisse être vrai ?" J'entends les phalanges de sa main droite craquer. Une par une. Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut prouver au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il insinue ?

Je croise les bras et tente de fermer ma bouche. De toute façon rien ne peut arrêter Edward, maintenant qu'il a commencé.

"J'ai l'impression qu'il te donne beaucoup de cadeaux pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher, n'est-ce pas?" Ses yeux brillent dans l'obscurité et quand il se penche en avant, je vois qu'il est en colère.

Alice ne répond pas. Si elle essayait de le défendre maintenant, Edward dirait qu'elle lui cherche des excuses.

"Je ne fais pas que juger comme ça. Je te rappelle que j'ai essayé de le connaître. J'ai essayé pour toi, Alice." Il expire bruyamment. Il baisse la voix, comme s'il parlait à une enfant. "Je suis allez au restaurant avec vous, vrai ou pas? Tout ça parce que tu le voulais." Il s'appuie sur un coude et serre la mâchoire.

"Ce mec est resté avec nous trente minutes, puis dès que son téléphone a sonné, il a déboulé aussi rapidement qu'il est humainement possible." Il fronce, créant un pli entre ses sourcils.

Alice fait une moue et je ne suis pas sûre de savoir si elle est en colère ou si elle est juste vraiment attristée par le comportement d'Edward. La déception se lit sur son visage quand elle me regarde et je me sens obliger de baisser les yeux. Je n'étais pas sensée parler de ça à Edward.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?" Demande-t-elle à Edward. Son ton est furieux, mais elle n'a pas ce feu dans ses yeux. Quand elle est vraiment en colère, je peux le voir.

"Edward, peut-être que tu devrais juste laisser tomber…" J'essaie de calmer le jeu. Il me regard comme s'il avait oublié que j'étais là. "Pour l'instant."

"Arrête, Ali. Tu penses exactement comme moi." Il lève une main vers Alice. "Tu crois vraiment que ça va faire du bien si on ne fait qu'éviter le sujet? Tu crois que ça va tout arranger?"

Il pince l'arrête de son nez. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce mec, sérieux?" Il s'adresse à Alice.

"Ca suffit maintenant." Ma voix est plus ferme que je ne me sens en réalité. Je suis vraiment bouleversée par le fait que Edward soit si affecté par le petit-ami de Alice. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Ses lèvres ne forment qu'une fine ligne.

Je peux sentir la tension dans la pièce. Je ne comprends aucun des deux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Alice refuse d'écouter Edward, parce que même s'il les formule assez maladroitement, il a des arguments assez corrects.

Et en même temps je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi Edward met autant d'énergie à vouloir ne pas aimer James.

Edward soupire et se laisse de nouveau aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, puis cale un coussin sous sa tête.

Alice se contente de fixer ses mains, les dents serrées. Ses yeux sont embués, mais elle ne cligne pas. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'elle respire encore. Elle est tellement immobile.

"Buvons." Dis-je en me penchant vers la table.


	8. Chapter 8

**HUITIÈME CHAPITRE **

"Putain!" Je trébuche, mais arrive à me rattraper de justesse en agrippant la manche du manteau d'Edward. Il recouvre mon poignet de sa main afin de me soutenir et me remettre sur mes pieds. Je me retourne vers la personne derrière moi et lui jette un regard furieux. "Tu ne peux pas faire attention?"

Son visage vire au rouge. "Désolé…"La sangle de ma sandale s'est détachée et quand je lève le pied, il ne tient qu'à mes orteils.

Edward rigole quand je marche sans soulever le pied, raclant la semelle de ma sandale sur le trottoir. Je plisse le nez, profondément ennuyée.

Il penche la tête et me tend le bras. "Allez, viens là." Je lui souris, reconnaissante, puis après avoir réajusté mon sac sur mon épaule, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et saute sur son dos. Il attrape l'arrière de mes cuisses et me rehausse légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable. Je tente de garder mon pied le plus verticalement possible, afin que ma sandale ne glisse pas.

Chaque pas qu'il fait est comme un tremblement de terre. Je rebondis à chaque fois qu'il marche. Ca fait longtemps qu'il ne m'a plus porté sur son dos. Avant j'avais l'habitude de toujours sauter sur lui et il y était devenu tellement habitué qu'il n'était même plus surpris. Mais c'était quand nous étions encore des enfants.

Je relâche un peu ma prise autour de son cou et pose mon menton sur son épaule.

"Tu sens bon." Dis-je après avoir inspiré l'odeur de son déodorant. J'ai toujours aimé cette odeur. Il ne répond pas, mais je sais qu'il sourit quand sa joue se contracte subtilement.

Plusieurs gens nous regardent étrangement, probablement parce que nous sommes tout les deux adultes et qu'il me porte comme si j'étais une enfant, mais je ne leur prête pas attention.

"Alors, où on va princesse?"

On sort du cinéma et il s'arrête pour attendre ma réponse. On était supposés retrouver Alice au parc, mais ce n'est pas très près et malgré le fait qu'il en soit très capable, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il me porte jusque là.

"Je crois que je devrais aller acheter une nouvelle paire." Dis-je en faisant un signe de tête vers le magasin en face de nous. Il ne répond pas, se contente de traverser la rue, puis me poser au sol.

"Je t'attends ici."

Je me dépêche, parce que je sais qu'il déteste attendre. Quand je sors de la boutique, il est assit sur un banc, un peu plus loin. Il ne me remarque pas avant que je ne vienne m'asseoir à coté de lui pour changer mes souliers.

"On peu y aller." Je sors la sucette que j'avais gardée dans mon sac et l'ouvre.

En passant la poubelle, en chemin vers le parc, je jette les sandales cassées avec le papier de la sucette. Edward ne parle pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, alors je fais la conversation. Je lui parle d'Angela et Eric qui ont recommencé à se voir et que je ne pense pas que ça va durer parce qu'Eric a du mal à la garder dans son pantalon. S'il a pu trahir Angela une fois, il est très probable qu'il recommence.

Puis je parle de la fois où il avait organisé une petite fête chez lui, qui avait fini par devenir une grande fête. Assez chaotique. Et destructrice.

Il sourit en y repensant. La maison avait été saccagée et on avait dû tout ranger, Alice et moi, avant que ses parents ne rentrent, parce qu'Edward avant la gueule de bois et était même trop malade pour sortir de son lit.

"C'était tellement bien!" Dis-je. "Tout le monde est resté jusqu'au matin." Edward passe son bras autour de mes épaules en riant. "Et jusqu'à présent ils me disent encore à quel point ils ont aimés!"

"Jamais tu ne me convaincra de refaire ça." Je le repousse en souriant et récupère la sucette qu'il m'a prit.

"Pourquoi?" Il secoue la tête et je fais une moue en le regardant. "La dernière fois tu n'as même pas eu à t'occuper de quoi que ce soit…" Le soleil forme des ombres sur le coté droit de son visage, mettant en valeur son nez droit, ses lèvres un peu gonflées.

"Pourquoi chez moi? Tu as une bien plus grande maison que moi, en plus ce n'est pas comme si ça dérangerait ton père que tu invites quelques amis…" Je sais qu'il a raison, mon père ne me dirait pas que je ne peux pas le faire. Mon père ne me dit pas ce que je peux ou ce que je ne peux pas faire.

"Il y a trop de trucs précieux chez moi. De toute façon ce n'est pas si grave pour toi, vu que tu as déjà une maison de pauvre." Il ne prend même pas la peine de me lancer un regard accusateur ou lasse. Il se lèche les lèvres, puis prend ma sucette pour la mettre dans sa propre bouche. Je l'entends croquer. Il sait que je déteste qu'il fasse ça.

"Je ne sais pas…" Il fronce les sourcils. "Pourquoi tu veux faire une fête soudainement?"

Je hausse les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. J'en ai juste envie." Il ne répond pas.

J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et colle ma joue contre son torse. "S'te plaît..." Je lui jette mon regard le plus charmeur et il me repousse en rigolant.

"Arrête. " Puis quand je fais une mine boudeuse, il soupire, roulant les yeux. "On verra."

Nous nous asseyions sur le banc le plus éloigné du chemin. Celui qui donne en même temps sur l'étang et sur les skateurs qui passent la plupart de leurs temps à se défoncer ou se briser des os. "En plus, le week-end prochain serait le moment idéal vu que tes parents vont en Alaska."

Sa famille a comme tradition d'y passer trois, quatre week-ends par an, ou plus. Néanmoins, Edward commençait à en avoir marre, alors maintenant il n'y va que durant les vacances. Il trouve que maintenant c'est aux jumeaux de découvre la joie de rester bien trop longtemps dans un petit avion pour passer tout son temps dans un coin paumé et froid.

"Mouais…" Il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

Je me prépare à lui donner argument après argument pour le convaincre, mais il me fait un signe de la main pour me faire taire. Pendant un instant je pense qu'il en a juste marre de m'entendre parler, mais son visage est grave et il garde les yeux rivés vers un point loin au-dessus de mon épaule. J'essaie d'apercevoir ce qu'il regarde, mais je ne vois rien.

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas James?" Demande-t-il en pointant son doigt vers un mec qui se tient près de la clôture, à côté d'une voiture de sport noire.

Il a les mêmes cheveux blonds que James et la même corpulence, mais il ne porte pas son habituel jean et pull en laine ou blouson en cuire. Je ne le reconnais presque pas avec ce costume. Il lui va très bien d'ailleurs.

Il parle avec un autre homme et en voyons sa posture, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être à l'aise. Ils sont penchés l'un vers l'autre.

"Ils sont entrain de se disputer?" Demande Edward. Mais nous connaissons tous les deux la réponse à cette question. Il est évident qu'ils ne sont pas des amis d'enfance.

L'homme avec qui parle James passe une main dans ses cheveux, puis après avoir regardé furtivement autour de lui, il sort une grande enveloppe brune de la poche intérieure de son manteau. Elle paraît épaisse, mais je suis trop loin pour pouvoir deviner ce qu'il y a dedans.

James prend l'enveloppe, puis sort un paquet de sa voiture. Ce n'est pas très grand.

Ils ne sourient pas. L'homme fourre le paquet dans sa poche, puis se retourne sans rien dire. James le regarde s'éloigner, puis entre dans son véhicule.

James démarre la voiture et quand nous le voyons tourner le coin de la rue, Edward et moi nous regardons. Je ne voudrais pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, mais il est difficile de ne rien s'imaginer après avoir vu ça.

"J'étais certain que quelque chose clochait chez ce mec." Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas prendre un air triomphant, mais ses yeux brillent. Je le regarde, incrédule.

"Oh, tu as l'air assez content de toi. Célébrons le fait que tu avais raison à propos du mec de Alice?" Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre sa réaction. Comment peut-il être fier ?

Il fronce les sourcils mais ne répond pas.

"On ne peut pas en parler à Alice tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui est vrai ou pas." Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps. "Tu dois le promettre, Edward. On ne peut pas lui faire du mal pour rien."

Je me retourne pour voir Alice arriver vers nous. Elle nous fait un signe de la main et je tourne mon attention vers Edward.

"Tu dois le promettre." Il ne répond toujours pas et je me demande à quoi il pense. "Edward…" Je murmure pour qu'Alice ne nous entende pas.

Il hoche la tête, juste avant qu'Alice ne nous rejoigne.

"Vous vous disputez?" Demande-t-elle en souriant.


	9. Chapter 9

**NEUVIÈME CHAPITRE **

Je ferme les yeux et lève les bras. Je roule des hanches au rythme de la musique suave, me déhanchant langoureusement. Je souris. Je sens ces corps étrangers autour de moi, bouger en même temps.

"Bella!" Quelqu'un crie mon nom par dessus la musique, puis je sens des doigts s'enrouler autour de mon bras, près de mon coude. J'ouvre les yeux et il me faut quelques secondes pour le reconnaître. Le brouillard confortable dans ma tête me rend plus lente, plus légère.

"Hé!" Je crie, excitée. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et il m'attire contre lui pour poser un baiser sur ma joue. "Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ce soir." Dis-je sans le lâcher. Il ne me lâche pas non plus.

Les yeux presque noirs de Jacob brillent dans l'obscurité. Il se penche vers moi pour mieux me comprendre. J'approche ma bouche de son oreille et répète.

Il sent très bon.

Je le vois ricaner. Je n'arrive pas à l'entendre par dessus la musique. Je sens sa main chaude dans le bas de mon dos.

"Merci." Est-ce que j'ai dit ça à haute voix? "Toi aussi." Je ne réagis même pas. Je passe mes doigts sur sa nuque. Les cheveux courts dans le haut de sa nuque chatouillent ma peau.

Il est très grand. Il pourrait facilement poser son menton sur mon crâne. Ses bras autour de moi sont réconfortants, protecteurs.

Quand il sourit, je vois à quel point il est beau. Son nez droit, avec juste une petite bosse à la pointe, alors que de face, la pointe de son nez à l'air un peu aplati. Et ses oreilles sont un peu décollées. Ces petits défauts pourraient ennuyer certaines filles, mais je trouve que ça ne fait qu'en rajouter à son charme.

Ses lèvres pleines forment un sourire en coin quand il se rend compte que je le regarde depuis un peu trop longtemps. Il sait très bien qu'il l'est. Qu'il est beau.

Nos corps sont parfaitement synchrones. Il danse bien. Nous dansons bien ensemble. Sa main descend vers mes hanches et je sais qu'on doit être beaux à voir. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma peau. J'aime la manière qu'il a de me regarder.

Je glisse ma main le long de son épaule, caressant sa peau brune et je m'arrête au milieu de son biceps. Je me sens étrangement excitée, comme flottante. Je ne suis même pas certaine que ce moment est réellement entrain de se produire.

"Pourquoi tu es ici?" Je lui demande en me haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher ma bouche de son oreille.

Je ne veux pas juste dire ici, en ce moment précis. Je veux dire pourquoi il s'est arrêté cette après-midi là, à la gare, pourquoi on parle si souvent maintenant et pourquoi il voudrait avoir ses bras autour de moi en ce moment précis.

Il le sait.

Il hausse les épaules en me lançant un regard de défi. "Pourquoi je ne serais pas là?" Je souris.

"Il y a des filles plus jolies." Il regarde autour de lui, puis baisse les bras, le regard grave.

"Ouais, tu as raison." Acquise-t-il, puis il fait mine de vouloir s'éloigner. Je rigole et frappe son torse, d'un geste taquin. Quand il entoure à nouveau ma taille de ses bras, Edward se matérialise à côté de nous.

"Hé, mec." Il tend une main vers Jacob, l'obligeant à me relâcher.

Edward me jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de ramener son attention vers Jacob. "Je ne savais pas que vous vous parliez encore." Dit-il en souriant, mais je connais son sourire. Ceci n'est pas son vrai sourire chaleureux et amical.

"Ouais, mec." Jacob passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me regarde. Je suis très consciente de ses doigts sur la peau de mon épaule. Il serre un peu plus fort que nécessaire. "Je peux dire qu'elle a captivé mon attention." Je pose ma main sur sa taille en souriant. Je sens sa chaleur à travers le tissu de son t-shirt. Je sens aussi qu'il est très musclé.

Je sais qu'Edward fait de son mieux pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Moi aussi j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait dit ça. Ou s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre que de moi. Edward a l'air d'avoir avalé un citron.

Nous restons comme ça pendant un instant et ça commence à devenir un peu gênant, parce qu'Edward continue à nous fixé avec ce sourire assez flippant.

Jacob se racle la gorge et enlève son bras. "Bon, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire." Il tourne son visage vers moi. "Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose?"

Je hausse la tête et lui souris avec gratitude. "Oui, merci."

Je suis Edward quand il va s'asseoir sur son divan. Je m'affale à côté de lui. J'ai envie de me reposer. Mes pieds sont en compote.

"Je me demande pourquoi on est amis, Edward…" Il reste perplexe et je fronce les sourcils, comme si c'était logique.

"Et bien tu es gentil et tout le monde t'aime…" Je dois réfléchir très fort pour me souvenir où je voulais en venir. "Et on pourrait dire que moi je ne suis pas sympa." Il ne dit rien. "On pourrait même dire que je suis une garce."

J'ai envie d'appuyer ma tête contre son épaule et fermer les yeux quelques minutes, mais si je fais ça je vais m'endormir.

Nous regardons les gens danser et mon attention est attirée par le couple à ma droite. Ils ont l'air de vouloir s'engloutir en entier. Les mains du mec disparaissent sous le pull de la jeune fille qui est assise sur ses genoux. Mike et Jessica. Je me souviens de son obsession pour Edward, il y a encore quelques semaines et je me dis qu'il a évité le pire en la rejetant.

Je détourne le regard avec dégoût et Alice s'accroupi devant nous. Tout tourne autour de moi. Je peux facilement voir son décolleté à la hauteur où je me trouve. Je paris que Edward doit être entrain de regarder.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" S'exclame Alice. Il lui jette une sale regard, mais elle l'ignore complètement. "Ils étaient tellement mignons." Reproche-t-elle à Edward, puis sans attendre sa réaction elle s'adresse à moi.

"Il est vraiment canon." Elle a l'air impressionnée. Je suis impressionnée, moi aussi. Je hoquette.

"Absolument." Elle pose sa main sur mon genou pour rester en équilibre.

"Vous allez vous faire des bisous?" Edward nous regarde, impassible alors qu'il attend que je réponde à la question d'Alice. Je hoquette, puis hausse les épaules. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts pour pouvoir voir. Il fait tellement sombre à l'intérieur. Et chaud.

"Aucune idée." Puis un large sourire apparaît sur mon visage. "Il est vraiment canon, n'est-ce pas?"

J'entends Edward expirer. Son regard désapprobateur me dérange. Je veux qu'il arrête de me juger. Je veux qu'il arrête de juger tout le monde comme s'il était le Messie en personne. "Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire peut-être?"

Il secoue la tête et je l'entends marmonner quelque chose avant qu'il ne se lève, quand Jacob vient s'asseoir à coté de moi.

"Tu n'es pas une garce."

Je hoquette.

Jacob se penche vers Alice pour lui dire bonjour. Il l'embrasse sur la joue, puis me tend un gobelet. Je devrais probablement lui demander ce qu'il y a dedans.

Je vois Edward parler avec une rousse. Je la reconnais, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Elle est très jolie. Elle porte un chemisier noir qui met sa poitrine en valeur et je peux voir d'ici qu'elle a de très longs cils. Elle est vraiment très jolie.

Je prends une gorgée. C'est sucré. Je passe ma main sous ma bouche afin d'essuyer la goutte qui roule sur mon menton. Alice me fait un clin d'œil et se redresse.

"Bon, j'y vais." Je regarde comment elle tourne sur ses talons, faisons rebondir ses longs cheveux soigneusement ondulés gracieusement autour de son visage. Elle marche avec ce pas si léger, qu'il me semblerait presque qu'elle ne touche pas le sol. Peut-être qu'en vérité, Alice est une créature magique. Je hoquette. Elle pourrait très bien être une fée. Ou une Nymphe Grecque.

Elle était dans mon cours de danse. La rousse, avec qui parle Edward. Elle était dans mon cours de danse et je crois qu'elle s'appelle Victoire. Ou Virginie. Peut-être bien Victoria. Quelque chose comme ça.

Elle a ce sourire qu'ont toutes les filles ont en parlant avec Edward. Elle le regarde avec des yeux de prédateur, sombres et mystérieux. Peut-être aussi que je ne fais que me l'imaginer. Elle rigole bruyamment en réaction à quelque chose qu'il dit. Elle jette sa tête en arrière, secouant ses cheveux au passage. Elle passe une main sur le torse d'Edward et la laisse traîner un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je le vois lui sourire.

"Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur." Dit Jacob en faisant un vague signe de tête vers Edward. Je hausse les épaules.

"Probablement parce qu'il ne supporte pas qu'il y ait tant de monde chez lui." Il hausse les épaules et me sourit 'timidement'.

"Ou parce qu'il ne supporte pas que je parle avec toi." Je rigole et secoue la tête. Rien que l'idée qu'il soit jaloux de Jacob est absolument ridicule.

"Non, je ne crois pas." Dis-je. Je passe une main sur mon front. J'ai tellement chaud. "On est simplement amis." Il rit doucement.

"Je ne pense pas." Je ne souris pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit ça? "Et à aucun moment je pourrais croire que c'est simple."

Je suis confuse. Je ne vois pas du tout où il veut en venir.

"Tu es très jolie ce soir." Je hoquette. Il se reprend avant que je ne puisse le taquiner. "Comme toujours d'ailleurs." Il marque une pause et son regard me fait rougir. "Tu es toujours très jolie."

"T'es un vrai charmeur, n'est-ce pas?" Dis-je en riant.

"Et tu es vraiment charmante." Je hoquette à nouveau.

"Je connais un truc pour arrêter le hoquet, tu sais..." Son ton est nonchalant, mais ses yeux brillent de malice.

"Ah bon?" Edward regarde pardessus son épaule. Il joue avec le briquet qu'il tient dans sa main et je lui souris. Il ne sourit pas en retour.

"Il faut retenir ta respiration."

Il met sa main dans ma nuque et m'attire vers lui, puis il m'embrasse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre un peu en retard, mais tout de même plus longs que les autres ! Je voudrais aussi en profiter pour remercier encore une fois celles qui me laisse à chaque fois des petits message ;)**

* * *

**DIXIÈME CHAPITRE **

"Joyeux anniversaire!" Edward se penche pardessus mon épaule et pose un baiser mouillé sur ma joue. Il enjambe le banc avec aise et s'assied à côté de moi en laissant son sac à dos tomber lourdement parterre, puis enfouie ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

"Merci."

Alice lève une main vers Edward et me lance un regard excité. "Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là…" Elle sort un petit paquet carré et épais de son sac. "Est-ce que je peux te donner ton cadeau?"

"Enfin !" Je tends la main et remue les doigts impatiemment. Alice glousse et me remet le cadeau. Le paquet n'est pas plus grand que la paume de ma main. Je le retourne et l'agite à côté de mon oreille, dans le but de deviner ce qu'il y a dedans, mais je n'entends rien. Elle roule les yeux en pinçant ses lèvres en une fine ligne. "Oh, juste ouvre-le!"

Elle joint ses mains et les hausse près de son visage, contre ses lèvres, me scrutant d'un air guilleret. Je plisse les yeux. Il ne me faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour déchirer le papier-cadeau. J'ouvre la petite boîte noire.

"Oh, mon dieu! Tu es sérieuse?" Je sors le bracelet avec un sourire, avant de me pencher vers elle. "Oh, tu es la meilleure."

Nous étions partie en Californie durant l'été et j'étais tombé amoureuse de ce bracelet en argent, avec les petites pierres bleu et vert, mais il avait la valeur de l'addition de tout ce que je m'étais déjà acheter et Alice m'avait convaincu que ce serait une mauvaise idée de dépenser autant pour un simple bracelet. Qu'est-ce que j'avais regretté de ne pas l'avoir acheté quand je le pouvais.

"Tu te souviens quand j'ai soudainement disparu pour aller à la toilette et que tu as piqué une crise parce que je ne t'avais pas prévenue?" Ses yeux sont si grands par l'excitation que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut voir que ça dans son visage. "Et bien j'y suis retournée." Elle frappe dans ses mains, allègrement.

"Oh…" Je pose ma main sur ma bouche. Le fait qu'elle a gardé ce cadeau pendant des mois afin de pouvoir me le donner maintenant me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

Elle se penche, afin de sortir le bracelet de la boite. Je tends le poignet et la regarde me l'enfiler.

"Il est vraiment magnifique." Dis-je en passant mon pouce sur la fine chaîne. "Je l'adore."

Alice sourit. "Je suis contente, alors."

Je me tourne vers Edward et le regarde avidement. Il fait ce sourire en coin qu'il fait toujours quand il est pris en faute. Le pli profond apparaît entre ses sourcils.

"Je te jure que j'ai un cadeau!" Il hausse les mains, comme pour se défendre. "Je te le donne plus tard."

Je hausse les épaules. Edward n'a jamais été doué pour donner des cadeaux, donc je ne m'attendais à rien. Il me fixe, comme s'il tente de déterminer si je lui en veux ou pas.

"Oh Bella, tu ne vas jamais me croire." Alice parle rapidement, comme pour détourner mon attention.

J'ouvre mon sac à dos et sors mon portable. J'ai plusieurs nouveaux messages. "Quoi?" Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"En venant ici, j'ai rencontré Quil et il ma dit qu'il avait l'intention de t'inviter à dîner." Edward répond avant même que je n'ai le temps d'enregistrer l'information.

"Quoi? Pourquoi il ferait ça?" Nous nous tournons toutes les deux vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

Je sais qu'il ne le fait pas intentionnellement, mais c'est vraiment difficile de ne pas être offensée. Il rougit en comprenant son erreur et se met à balbutier: "Oh, non… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je veux dire, il serait vraiment chanceux de pouvoir sortir avec toi." Je l'interromps sèchement et les pointes de ses oreilles deviennent cramoisies.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire alors?"

Il craque ses articulations. "Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez amis, non?" Il gratte l'arrière de sa tête. Il semble confus. "Pourquoi voudrait-il t'inviter, tout à coup?"

"Tu t'enfonce, là." Commente Alice.

Il me fait de la peine. Est-ce que c'est si inimaginable que quelqu'un veuille sortir avec moi? "Et bien ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi, que personne ne le voudrais." Il secoue immédiatement la tête. Il paraît presque offusqué.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Bella. Ne déforme pas mes propos."

"Et bien, Edward, j'imagine qu'il le veut parce que Bella est super jolie et intéressante?" Je rougis. Je déteste quand quelqu'un me complimente et elle le sait très bien.

Edward acquise, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. "Bien sûr, qu'elle l'est."

Je ne le regarde pas. "Je ne vais pas dire oui." Ils semblent tout les deux surpris. Je hausse simplement les épaules. "Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Il est moche et puis ça me saoul de sortir avec quelqu'un. En plus c'est quoi ce nom ? Quil ? On dirait un chien." Je hausse les épaules avec nonchalance et étudie mes ongles avec beaucoup d'attention, tentant d'ignorer le regard perçant d'Edward sur le côté gauche de mon visage. Alice roule les yeux si forts, qu'ils manquent à peine de sortir de son crâne. Je tire sur un morceau de peau, près de mon ongle.

"Tu es tellement exaspérante. Et méchante. Et superficielle." Elle ne supporte pas de m'entendre parler comme ça. "Tu t'acharnes à penser que l'amour n'existe pas et que c'est tellement mal d'avoir des sentiments, mais tu vas voir que quand tu vas tomber amoureuse…" Elle sourit rêveusement. Elle a l'air bête. "C'est vraiment la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver, Bella."

Je manque presque de vomir sur son visage. C'est elle qui est exaspérante. "Oh, s'il te plaît! A t'entendre parler, on se croirait dans un compte de fée où tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. On est dans la vraie vie. Les gens sont méchants et infidèles, Alice." Sa mine se refrogne, mais je n'y fais pas attention.

"Ta façon de penser est absolument horrible. Sans amour, qu'est-ce qui compte vraiment dans la vie?" Je soupire et me tourne vers Edward afin qu'il soutienne mon point de vu, mais il est distrait par un groupe de fille qui passe un peu plus loin. Elles ne sont pas jolies. Et puis de toute façon, Edward aurait probablement choisi le côté d'Alice.

J'ai déjà essayé d'expliquer à Alice que le 'véritable amour éternel' est un concept qui n'a été invité par l'homme que parce qu'il a besoin d'avoir de l'espoir. Je lui ai dit que l'amour est tout comme Dieu, un moyen de se rassurer. Un moyen de se dire que tout n'est pas en vain. Que tout ce que nous faisons, va finir par être récompensé, parce qu'on a besoin de croire qu'il y a quelque chose de plus grand, quelque chose d'important. Mais Alice ne voit pas pourquoi ce serait si mal. Elle m'accuse de voir tout en noir et blanc. Elle est persuadée que l'amour n'est pas juste une manière de se rassurer. L'amour de quelqu'un n'est pas la récompense que nous obtenons si nous sommes une bonne personne. Le véritable amour n'est pas _juste_ un concept ou une théorie d'après elle, parce que tout ce que nous connaissons est un concept inventé par l'homme et ça n'en n'est pas moins vrai pour autant.

"Tu pourrais te réveiller à côté de la même personne tout les jours, durant le restant de ta vie et être totalement comblée ou te dire qu'à aucun moment tu ne passes à côté de quelque chose?" Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais je continue avant qu'elle ne puis parler. "C'est horrible d'être si dépendent d'un personne que tu n'es plus capable de fonctionner correctement lorsque ça ne va plus." Elle me regarde comme si je n'avais rien compris.

"Aimer quelqu'un ne veut pas dire que tu deviens dépendante de cette personne."

Je secoue la tête. C'est elle qui n'a rien compris, pas moi. "C'est exactement ce que ça veut dire, Alice." Je lève une main en l'air afin de la dissuader de riposter. "Oh, et puis tu me saoule à parler de ça."

Elle décide que ça ne vaut pas la peine de discuter avec moi et détourne son regard vers l'étang. Elle a bien raison.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour mon anniversaire?"

Edward se racle la gorge. Il a normalement toujours l'air aussi sérieux et posé, mais en ce moment il est tellement souriant que je me demande s'il est vraiment dans son état normal.

"Et bien d'abord je t'invite au restaurant. Puis on va se faire un ciné." La dernière phrase m'a plus l'air d'une question.

Alice le regarde avec cet air enchanteur. "Tu m'invite moi aussi?" Edward la scrute sceptiquement, la lèvre retroussée.

"Je t'inviterais lorsque ce sera ton anniversaire." Elle fait une moue, mais ne réplique pas. Edward mordille l'intérieur de sa joue.

"Par contre…" Il me regarde entre ses cils épais. "Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié mon portefeuille à la maison, donc si ça ne vous dérange pas, on devrait passer par chez moi."

Alice ricane. "J'espère que ce n'est pas un plan pourri pour nous attirer dans ta chambre, espèce de sale pervers." Edward lève les yeux au ciel, mais sourit tout de même, amusé.

Il se lève. "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Alice. Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre."

Alice le regarde bouche bée, puis éclate de rire. Elle se penche vers lui pour lui donner un coup, mais il esquive facilement "Idiot !" Elle saute sur ses pieds et se lance à sa poursuite quand il se met à courir. Alice est rapide, mais elle n'arrive pas à rattraper Edward, qui se dirige à nouveau vers moi. Il s'arrête brusquement devant moi et Alice le heurte de plein fouet. Il ne cille même pas.

Edward s'incline théâtralement et tend sa main vers moi, comme un chevalier. "Princesse Bella, accepteriez-vous donc de m'accompagner vers mon ample demeure ?"

Je glousse bêtement et attrape sa main afin qu'il puisse me tirer sur mes pieds. Il me fait tourbillonner sur moi-même, puis pose sa main sur ma hanche pour me stabiliser. "Oh, mon cher chevalier. Est-ce que vous me protégerez et m'aimerez jusqu'à l'infini?" Je papillonne exagérément mes cils. Son sourire est éblouissant.

"Et au delà." Je rougis, même si je sais que ce n'est qu'un jeu et qu'il ne fait que rigoler.

Alice passe se petits bras autour de nos deux corps, nous écrasant l'un contre l'autre.

"Vous êtes tellement mignons!" Couine-t-elle dans mon oreille. C'est très irritant. "Des vrais amis."

Je la repousse en rigolant et me penche pour attraper mon sac. Il commence déjà à faire plus frais.

"J'espère qu'on va manger Chinois au moins." Babille Alice. Elle me regarde en roulant des yeux. "Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai fait l'erreur de laisser Edward choisir le restaurant." Je soupire. Il se pourrait très bien qu'on aille juste dans un snack.

Il inspire bruyamment, apparemment offensé. "C'est bon, je sais ce que Bella aime."

Alice réplique presque immédiatement. "Bella n'aime rien et personne." Puis elle sort sa langue dans ma direction et je l'imite.

"C'est mon anniversaire. T'as pas le droit de m'emmerder."

Edward me lance un regard inquiet. "Tu as froid?" Et avant même que je ne puis répondre, il sort un pull de son sac à dos.

J'essaie d'abord de refuser, parce que je sais qu'il a emmené ce pull parce qu'il savait que je serais trop têtue pour en amené un moi-même, mais quand il le force presque sur ma tête, je fini par prendre son fichu pull.

"Par contre, tu me rends celui là, hein…" Son ton est accusateur. Je lève mes yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas non plus parce que _quelques-uns_ de ses pulls trainent chez moi que je ne les rends_ jamais_.

J'ignore sa remarque. "De toute façon ils me vont mieux." Il ne répond pas.

"Donc qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ?" Demande Alice impatiemment.

Edward répond simplement : "Surprise." Mais il se peut très bien qu'il n'a rien préparé du tout.

Ils continuent à se chamailler durant tout le trajet et je les observe avec amusement.

Quand nous sommes presque arrivés chez lui, Edward m'adresse la parole. "Tu as reçu l'invitation pour le mariage de Rosalie ?" Je hoche la tête. J'avais déjà oublié.

"Ouais, bien sûr. On sera là." Il hoche aussi la tête.

"Très bien, parce que je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble."

Je le regarde confusément. Je ne comprends pas immédiatement où il veut en venir. Il parle de covoiturage ? "Tu pourrais venir en tant que ma cavalière?" Sa bouche est tordue et je regarde Alice furtivement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me le demande à moi? On est déjà invités au mariage de sa sœur, mon père et moi, pourquoi ne pas demander Alice pour qu'elle puisse venir, elle aussi? Elle ne semble pas dû tout dérangée, mais je sais que si la situation avait été inversée, je n'aurais pas apprécié. Peut-être qu'il a déjà invité Alice et qu'elle a refusé. Peut-être que c'est elle qui lui a dit de me demander à moi.

"Euh…" Ils me regardent tout les deux en attendant ma réponse et Alice fronce les sourcils quand je mets trop de temps à répondre. "Ouais, top." Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. Surtout, parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être son deuxième choix.

Et pourquoi il veut absolument y aller avec quelqu'un?

Renesmée ouvre la porte avant même qu'Edward n'ait eu l'occasion de mettre la clé dans la porte. Elle crie son nom et il la rattrape en plein vole.

"Salut, petit monstre." Il appuie un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, puis la dépose parterre, arrangeant rapidement sa jupe rose, tandis qu'elle redresse sa couronne en plastique. Il se penche vers elle et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

Les yeux bleus de Renesmée me trouvent, puis elle s'exclame en levant les bras en l'air. "Bon anniversaire, Bella!"

Je rigole. "Merci, ma puce." Nous entrons et elle attrape ma main, après avoir dit bonjour à Alice.

"Ton frère n'est pas là ?" Demande Alice en parcourant la pièce du regard. Renesmée glousse, ses joues sont roses. Elle me fait craquer à chaque fois, elle est tellement mignonne.

Les jumeaux ne ressemblent pas beaucoup à Rosalie et Edward. Alec et Renesmée ont tous les deux les yeux bleus et leurs cheveux sont un peu plus clairs que ceux de leur frère et sœur. Renesmée a le même point de beauté que Rosalie, près de sa bouche et la même façon de tirer sur son oreille quand elle est distraite.

"Edward il est là…" Elle pointe vers son frère qui est allé dire bonjour à sa mère, dans la cuisine. "Et Alec il est au hockey avec papa."

"Hé, princesse, on va monter maintenant." Dit Edward après nous avoir rejoints. Il ébouriffe ses cheveux et Renesmée le repousse en fronçant les sourcils. Elle passe ses petits doigts sur son front afin de le dégager rapidement.

"Je peux venir?" Elle utilise sa voix de bébé absolument craquante. Edward secoue la tête.

"On va repartir tout de suite." Quand elle fait une moue, il y ajoute : "Si je reviens tantôt et que tu ne dors pas encore, je te lirais une histoire. Ok ?"

Le visage de Renesmée s'illumine immédiatement. "Promis ?"

Il hoche la tête. "Promis, juré." Elle lui sourit, puis tourne les talons avant de foncer vers la cuisine.

"Au fait, ma mère me prête la voiture." Dit-il en tenant la clé de la Mercedes en l'air.

Quand il entre dans sa chambre, il prend son portefeuille, posé sur son bureau, à côté d'un paquet emballé dans un papier brillant rouge. Je vois immédiatement qu'il l'a fait lui-même.

Je tape dans mes mains avec enthousiasme. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Je remarque que c'est assez lourd lorsqu'il me le donne avec un sourire en coin.

Il hausse les épaules et s'assied sur sa chaise de bureau. Alice s'approche pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Elle est aussi curieuse que moi.

Quand je déballe mon cadeau, je découvre un appareil photo polaroid. Je le regarde avec étonnement. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je voulais en avoir un.

Il sourit. "Il se pourrait bien que ton père m'ai un peu aidé."

Je me penche vers lui et embrasse sa joue. C'est absolument parfait.

Il me regarde l'ouvrir. Alice pose sa main sur mon épaule. "On fait une photo ensemble ?

"Tu recevras la première photo." Dis-je en m'adressant à Edward. Alice attrape son bras et l'attire vers nous.

Alice est plus bavarde que d'habitude. Elle arrive à monopoliser la conversation durant tout le trajet vers le restaurant, puis pendant une grande partie du dîner.

On n'est jamais venu ici, mais j'adore la cuisine Espagnole et Edward le sait. Il nous explique que c'est une amie à lui qui lui a conseillé ce restaurant. Alice et moi échangeant un regard entendu. Cette 'amie' lui avait probablement conseillé ce restaurant parce qu'elle aurait voulu être ici avec lui, et pas qu'il nous emmène, nous.

Evidemment il ne s'en rend pas compte.

"Ne mange pas ça." Le visage d'Edward est déformé par le dégoût. Je lui lance un regard de défi, avant de fourrer le morceau de calamar dans ma bouche. Il a toujours été profondément dégoûté par toutes les sortes fruits de mer. Je ne comprends pas qu'il est pris un plat avec des moules. D'ailleurs j'imagine qu'il n'en a pas eu conscience, parce qu'il les empile soigneusement dans un coin de son assiette.

"T'es vraiment dégueulasse." Dit-il, la main sur sa bouche. Il feint des haut-le-cœur, puis s'arrête quand Alice se racle la gorge, les yeux à nouveau rivé sur son portable. Les coins de ses lèvres pointent vers le bas.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, le gars, mais je vais devoir y aller." Edward lui jette un regard incrédule.

"Quoi ? Mais on a à peine terminé l'entrée !" Il fronce les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être si important que tu sois obligée de partir maintenant ?"

Je tente de rester calme. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle a une bonne excuse… Peut-être qu'il y a une urgence.

Alice se mordille la lèvre, ses yeux sont suppliants. "Je suis vraiment désolée, ok…" Elle se lève déjà. "James part demain en voyage d'affaire pendant une semaine et aujourd'hui est ma dernière chance de pouvoir le voir…"

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. "Et il ne te le fait savoir que maintenant ?"

Elle hausse les épaules.

"On vient de le lui faire savoir." Elle soupire. "C'est important pour lui." Elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse rapidement. "Je te promets que je vais me faire pardonner." Je reste stoïque. En faite, je suis même trop surprise pour savoir ce que j'en pense.

Quand elle va pour embrasse Edward, il s'éloigne d'elle. Il secoue la tête et souffle doucement afin que je ne l'entende pas: "Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses lui faire ça."

Alice baisse les yeux.

* * *

**Alors, petits moments tendres et subtils entre Edward et Bella? Alice qui les laisse tomber? Leurs points de vu totalement opposés sur l'amour avec un grand A? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**Je peux aussi vous dire qu'il y aura un rapprochement dans le prochain chapitre, mais entre qui?...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Non je ne délaisse pas cette histoire mais j'ai un peu de mal à m'adapter à mon nouveau rythme de travail qui fait que je n'ai que peu de temps pour écrire et publier.**

**En réponse à Guest: Coucou, donc tu m'as fais remarquée que j'ai fait une petite gourde en me trompant de prénom lors de l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage (qui - soit dit en passant - n'est pas très essentiel pour le reste de l'histoire ). Je pourrais te dire que je me suis juste trompé ou que j'avais choisit un prénom inconnu, puis que j'avais changé d'avis au dernier moment, mais la vérité c'est que je travaillais à ce projet bien avant de décider d'en faire une fanfiction et que donc j'ai dû changer pas mal de ****noms ****(lire: tous)****et que l'histoire est bien différente du Twilight original. En ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe/grammaire/frappe, sache que je ne suis jamais aller dans une école francophone et que j'ai appris à lire et à écrire en français parce que je préfère ça au néerlandais. Aussi, j'imagine que je devrais me sentir honorée que tu penses sérieusement que quelqu'un voudrait copier mon histoire, donc merci?  
**

**Je voudrais aussi en profiter pour faire un petit clin d'œil rapide à Lolotte qui me laisse toujours un petit message, ce qui me fait toujours aussi plaisir! Donc un gros gros merci à toi.  
**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous!**

* * *

**ONZIÈME CHAPITRE**

"Tu es très jolie." Ses yeux glissent le long de mon corps. "Cette robe te va très bien."

Je passe ma main sur ma robe afin de la lisser, puis agrippe le tissue bleu foncé, puis effleure les petites pierres brillantes incrustées dans le buste du bout des doigts.

Il m'avait déjà vu à l'église, mais je ne portais pas encore ma robe de soirée. Papa m'a conduit jusqu'ici, mais il ne restera pas longtemps. Normalement, c'est Edward qui me déposera chez moi après la fête. Du moins, s'il n'a pas trop bu.

"Toi aussi, tu es joli." Il ne réplique pas, malgré le fait qu'il n'aime pas que j'utilise cet adjectif pour le décrire. Il sourit timidement, de son sourire en coin.

Il est vraiment canon dans son costume gris foncé. J'ai envie de toucher sa cravate bleu pâle. J'ai envie de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je ne l'ai encore jamais trouvé aussi beau.

"Pourrais-je avoir cette danse?" Il le demande très formellement. J'accepte sa main en faisant semblant de glousser, posant mon autre main sur ma bouche.

Il n'y pas encore beaucoup de monde sur la piste de danse, mais il m'attire contre lui et quand il pose sa main dans le bas de mon dos, je me laisse aller contre lui. Rosalie et son nouveau mari sont assis très près l'un de l'autre et ils échangent un sourire complice. Même si je ne trouve pas qu'il soit particulièrement beau et que Rosalie aurait pu trouver mieux, Emmett est vraiment un bon père pour Henry. Et puis il est clair qu'il adore Rosalie et réciproquement.

"Est-ce que tu comptes te marier, toi?" Edward ne répond pas tout de suite et pendant un instant je doute qu'il m'a entendu, puis il hausse les épaules.

"Bien sûr." Edward est un vrai romantique au fond. Même si maintenant il n'est pas particulièrement intéressé par une relation, je sais qu'il veut avoir des enfants et une maison et une femme et tout ce qui va avec.

"Ouais, mais je veux dire… Quand est-ce que tu comptes te marier ?" Il souffle et baisse la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

"J'en sais rien, Bella." Il semble agacé. Normalement il est amusé quand je lui pose une question aussi aléatoirement. "D'abord je compte terminer mon internat et choisir une spécialisation, trouver un appartement et puis j'aurais tout mon temps pour trouver quelqu'un."

Ça m'angoisse de penser au fait que nous sommes en train de devenir des adultes et que bientôt on devra habiter seul et trouver un travail et avoir des responsabilités d'adulte.

"Pas si tu restes aussi difficile." Il ne répond pas. "Je veux dire, franchement… Personne n'est assez bien pour toi." Je fais un signe de tête vers Rosalie et Emmett.

"Ça ne te donne pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un, quand tu les vois ?" Même si moi ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout, je sais que c'est ce qu'il recherche. Edward leur jette un rapide coup d'œil. "Ça ne te donne pas envie de prendre soins d'une personne que tu aimes ?"

Sa main devient un peu moites, comme à chaque fois qu'il touche quelqu'un durant trop de temps.

"Je prends déjà soins de toi. Et d'Alice." Il ne sourit pas. Je peux voir les tâches émeraude près de ses pupilles. "Pour l'instant je ne crois pas que je puisse vraiment m'investir en quelqu'un. Et puis de toute façon, tu parles, mais en vérité, tu ne supporterais pas que je sois avec quelqu'un."

Par-dessus son épaule, je vois Henry, sur les genoux d'Esmée, la mère de Edward. Ce garçon grandi à chaque fois que je le vois. A côté d'elle mon père parle avec celui d'Edward. Il me sourit. "Avoue que tu ne supporterais pas que je fasse plus attention à quelqu'un d'autre que toi."

Nous savons tous les deux qu'il a raison. Il est à moi et je suis à lui et ça ne changera jamais. Il frotte doucement mon dos de bas en haut.

"Je ne crois pas que je vais me marier un jour." Il soupire quand il m'entend dire ça. Alice aussi fait ça quand nous en parlons et ça m'énerve. "Arrête!" Dis-je en faisant une moue. Il rigole et pince doucement ma côte.

"Bien sûr que tu vas te marier." Il le dit comme s'il le savait.

"C'est des conneries. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un mariage pour passer le reste de ta vie ensemble." Dis-je en haussant les épaules. "Si c'est même possible."

Le pli entre ses sourcils devient plus profond quand il réplique. "Bien sûr que oui." Mais il n'argumente pas son point de vue.

Quand la musique s'arrête, nous attendons le prochain morceau.

Ses yeux restent fixés sur mon visage pendant si longtemps que j'en deviens mal à l'aise. "Quoi ?"

"La différence entre toi et moi…" Il pince ses lèvres en une fine ligne et plisse les yeux. "La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je ne suis avec personne parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelqu'un qui me convienne." Il marque une pause. "Mais toi, tu n'es avec personne parce que tu repousses tout le monde. Et ça m'inquiète."

Je le regarde, surprise. "Quoi ?" Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. "Ce n'est pas…" Il secoue la tête pour m'interrompre.

"J'ai peur que tu n'aies jamais confiance en quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alice et moi. Et ton père." Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

"Oh, à t'entendre parler, on dirait que j'ai des sérieux problèmes." J'essaie de balayer ses paroles avec une blague, mais il ne compte pas laisser tomber aussi facilement.

"Je suis sérieux, Bella." La fossette dans sa joue est plus visible quand il parle. "Tu es drôle et intelligente et belle et c'est du gâchis de ne vouloir faire entrer personne." Est-ce qu'il fait allusion à Jacob ? "Tu as le droit de t'attacher à quelqu'un."

"Mais de quoi tu parles ?" Je ne sais honnêtement pas d'où ça vient, tout ça. Il mordille l'intérieur de sa joue en évitant mon regard. "Edward, pourquoi tu parles de ça ?"

"Est-ce que tu comptes revoir ta mère un jour ?" Mon premier réflexe est de le repousser, mais il s'agrippe plus fort à ma main et à ma taille, me rapprochant plus de lui, comme s'il s'y attendait. Je secoue la tête furieusement. Nous ne dansons plus, se contentant de se regarder dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi tu me reparle d'elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à avoir avec moi ?"

"Ecoute, je n'essaie pas de t'énerver ou de te faire de la peine. Mais j'ai juste l'impression que ça t'empêches de pouvoir vivre vraiment."

Je repense aux cartes qu'elle m'envoyait pour mon anniversaire et à Noël il y a des années, que je garde dans une boîte, soigneusement rangée sous mon lit. "Peut-être que si tu reprenais contact avec elle… Peut-être que si tu lui pardonnais…"

Je m'éloigne de lui et tourne les talons afin de sortir de cette pièce soudainement trop bondée et étouffante à mon goût. Je suis plus bouleversée que je ne le voudrais. Il me suit de près, mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que je m'asseye sur un banc, près de l'entrée. Il fait plus frais ici et je passe mes mains sur mes bras pour me réchauffer.

Il pose sa veste sur mes épaules. "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine." Il me regarde sincèrement. Je sais très bien qu'il ne supporte pas de me voir attristée.

"Tu sais que je ne vais plus jamais lui parler." Dis-je en fixant la pointe de mes chaussures. "Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner, parce qu'elle n'en a rien à faire d'être pardonnée."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit la vérité." Son visage est faiblement éclairé par quelques torches. "Si elle est aussi têtue que toi, elle n'ose probablement pas te le demander. Et c'est juste débile que tu ne t'autorise pas à tomber amoureuse parce qu'elle est partie. Tu t'isoles, Bella. T'essaie de faire comme si rien ne peut t'atteindre mais ce n'est pas bien. Tu ne peux pas faire ça."

Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. Je croyais que j'étais amoureuse de mon premier petit-copain et je le leur avais dit, à Alice et à lui, mais maintenant je me demande si je n'ai même jamais vraiment eu des sentiments pour lui. La vérité c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est d'être amoureuse.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?" Il me regarde entre ses cils. "D'être amoureux… Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?" Edward a déjà été amoureux. Quand il était avec Tanya.

Tanya est la fille la plus jolie que je connaisse. Plus jolie encore qu'Alice. Mais comme pour compenser son immense beauté, elle avait aussi un caractère de cochon. Ils étaient ensemble pendant presque deux ans et elle le traitait comme un moins que rien. Tanya était une menteuse pathologique et elle le trompait régulièrement. Puis il l'a quitté quand il a été accepté à l'université. On ne l'a pas regrettée, Alice et moi.

Il masse doucement ses cuisses. L'horloge qu'il porte à son poignet droit brille dans les pénombres. "Quand tu es avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, tu as besoin de savoir que cette personne va bien. C'est comme si rien n'est grave, du moment qu'elle est là. Comme si rien ne peut arriver." Il secoue la tête. "Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Tu as juste besoin de cette personne pour pouvoir respirer correctement."

"Ça m'a l'air absolument affreux."

Il expire rapidement, comme s'il ricanait. "Tu te trompes. Parce que ce sentiment de bonheur absolu… Ça vaut toutes les peines du mondes."

Je voudrais répliquer. Lui demander ce qu'on fait lorsque cette personne disparaît. Comment on fait pour pouvoir respirer, après ça.

"Mais c'est terrifiant."

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me contredise, mais il hausse juste les épaules. "Ça l'est. C'est terrifiant parce que tu perds le contrôle. C'est terrifiant parce que tu es convaincu que tu es en train de devenir fou." Il sourit doucement. "Mais c'est justement ce qui fait tellement de bien."

Edward a toujours aimé les sports extrême et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais je crois que maintenant je comprends. Je crois que maintenant je sais qu'il veut ressentir ce sentiment de perdre le contrôle. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi il voudrait faire ça. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut perdre le contrôle et encore être capable de fonctionner.

"Est-ce qu'elle te manque ?" Il hausse la tête quand il comprend à qui je fais allusion.

"Parfois." Il soupire. "Elle n'était pas… Je sais que je ne devrais probablement pas la regretter et encore avoir de l'affection pour elle, mais oui, parfois elle me manque."

Nous restons silencieux pendant un long moment. On peut entendre la musique jusqu'ici.

"Est-ce que tu as demandé à Alice de t'accompagner ce soir ?" Edward se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

"Tu veux dire avant que je ne te le demande." Ce n'est même pas une question. Je hoche quand-même la tête.

"Pourquoi je le lui aurais demandé ?" Je hausse les épaules.

"J'étais déjà invitée et elle ne l'était pas."

Edward regarde loin devant lui. "Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle aurait voulu venir ?" Demande-t-il soudainement inquiet. Il ne voudrait pas la peiner. "Elle s'attendait à ce que je le lui demande à elle ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Il lèche ses lèvres avant de répondre à ma question. "J'imagine que j'avais juste envie de t'inviter, toi…"

J'entends des pas derrière nous, puis un jeune homme blond passe sa tête par la porte. Je le reconnais comme étant le cousin d'Edward, Jasper. "Hé, Edward, ta sœur te demande." Je hoche la tête quand il se tourne vers moi.

Quand j'entre à nouveau dans la salle, il est accroupi à côté de Rosalie qui lui parle à voix basse, près de son oreille. Les yeux de Rosalie brillent. Elle me semble tellement heureuse.

Je vais m'assoir à côté de leur grand-mère qui a cette odeur de vieilles personnes. Elle fait les meilleurs crêpes. En même temps, à part au restaurant, je n'ai pas vraiment mangé beaucoup de crêpes. Mon père n'est pas vraiment le genre pâtissier.

On s'est déjà parlé plus tôt mais elle a un peu de mal avec sa mémoire, donc je ne suis pas surprise quand je me rends compte qu'elle ne s'en souviens pas.

"Alors, à quand votre mariage ?" Je la regarde avec de grands yeux et elle me jette un regard désapprobateur. "Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça Alice, je ne vais plus être là pendant très longtemps et j'aimerais encore voir mon petit-fils se marier avant que je ne parte."

C'est étrange de l'entendre dire ça alors que nous venons de parler de mariage qu'il vient de me dire que je suis endommagé émotionnellement. "Moi c'est Bella." Elle hausse les yeux au ciel.

"C'est ce que je viens de dire." Je ne la contredis pas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se mette en colère et qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque ici et maintenant. "En tout cas j'aimerais que vous ne tardiez pas trop. Tu sais, après un certain âge c'est difficile d'encore avoir des enfants." Ça m'a l'air complètement hors contexte, en sachant que je n'ai que vingt-et-un ans. "En tout cas, moi j'avais dix-neuf ans quand je me suis mariée et moins de dix mois plus tard, j'étais enceinte." Elle tape la cadence de son pied. Je regarde Edward qui danse avec une fille que je ne connais pas. Probablement une amie ou cousine d'Emmett.

"On n'est pas ensemble, Edward et moi. On est juste amis, donc je crois que..." Elle fait un vague signe de main et m'interrompt sèchement.

"Balivernes." Je prends une gorgée de vin et pose la veste d'Edward sur le dossier de ma chaise. "Je vous connais depuis toujours." J'aime le fait qu'elle parle de nous comme si nous étions tous les deux ses petits-enfants. J'imagine que ne nous le sommes un peu. "Je peux t'assurer, ma petite Bella, qu'il t'aime depuis toujours. Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais je sais qu'il t'aime." Elle me regarde et elle semble si lucide que c'est difficile de ne pas oublier le fait qu'elle commence à devenir sénile. Je lève les yeux au ciel en me détournant, afin qu'elle ne le voit pas.

"Je sens ces choses-là, Bella."


	12. Chapter 12

**DOUZIÈME CHAPITRE**

Jane ouvre la porte, son portable à la main. Elle soupire et se tourne vers la cage d'escalier.

"Alice, Bella est là." Elle referme la porte et se dirige vers le salon.

"Salut, Jane." Je m'assieds en face d'elle et la regarde écrire dans un cahier. Sa frange tombe devant ses yeux. Ses cheveux ont fort poussé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

"Hé. Comment tu vas?" Elle me jette un regard furtif, puis y ajoute. "Edward n'est pas là?" Je souris.

Je n'ai pas oublié qu'elle a un faible pour lui. Après tout, qui n'a pas de faible pour Edward...

"Non." Je réponds.

Jane ne ressemble pas du tout à Alice. La plupart des gens pensent même qu'elles mentent quand elles disent qu'elles sont sœurs. Je peux le comprendre. Alice, avec ses grands yeux bruns et son teint bronzé, ses cheveux sombres ondulés et sa petite posture est le parfait opposé de Jane, avec son corps mince et ses longs cheveux blond et raides. Alice hait quand on lui parle de ça.

Les parents d'Alice se sont séparés quand elle était encore petite. Sa mère s'est remariée et ils ont eu un autre bébé, puis ils ont déménagés ici.

"Je ne suis pas encore prête…" Je me retourne vers Alice qui se tient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je lui jette un regard agacé.

"On devait être parti il y a plus d'une demi-heure." Évidemment, les filles ne nous en voudront pas si nous ne sommes pas à l'heure, mais je n'aime pas avoir la réputation de retardateur.

Elle mimique un petit désolé. "Est-ce que tu peux attendre encore un peu?"

Elle monte avant même que je n'ai le temps de lui répondre. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix de toute façon..." Je marmonne, même si elle n'en a probablement pas grand-chose à faire.

Le portable de Jane n'arrête pas de s'illuminer et de vibrer. Je me demande comment on peut avoir autant d'amis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tellement de monde est attiré par elles deux.

"Alors? Tout va bien?" Elle tourne son visage vers moi, comme si elle avait oublié que j'étais là.

Jane prend son temps pour répondre. Elle relève ses cheveux en un chignon, puis les relâche. Je trouve ça très énervant quand les gens font ça au milieu d'une conversation. "Très bien, et toi?" Elle parle lentement. Elle a toujours l'air ennuyé. C'est aussi très énervant. Je déteste voir cette expression constante d'agacement sur son visage, comme si elle était sans cesse importunée.

"Très bien. J'ai entendu que tu avais été sélectionnée?" Prodige du violon depuis toujours, la fierté de ses parents et de sa grande sœur. Alice n'arrête pas de nous rabâcher les oreilles à propos de ça. Elle est tellement fière de sa petite sœur, que ça me donnerait presque envie d'en avoir une. Presque.

Comme elles n'ont que deux ans de différence, elles font beaucoup de choses ensemble. D'ailleurs à chaque fois que je l'appelle quand elle est à la maison, elle est avec Jane.

C'est probablement ce qui me manque le plus. Se faire les cheveux, apprendre à se maquiller, s'emprunter des vêtements, parler de garçons et de premier petit-copain. Alice avait rit quand je le lui avais dit. '_Il est clair que tu es enfant unique_.'

Jane ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Je le sais, parce qu'elle l'a dit à Alice et que Alice me l'a dit. Parce que nous avons toutes les deux une forte personnalité et parce qu'elle n'aime pas quand quelqu'un est trop proche de sa sœur. A part Edward. Parce que, comme toute les autres filles que je connais, elle adore Edward.

"Ouais." Elle hausse les épaules comme si ça avait peu d'importance, mais je sais qu'elle doit être nerveuse. Elle a travaillé tellement dur pour avoir une place dans ce conservatoire. "J'ai mon audition dans trois semaines." Elle gratte le bout de son nez. Alice le fait aussi quand elle veut rester modeste.

"C'est génial. Est-ce que tu connais tes concurrents?" Son visage s'assombrit. Ce n'est pas gagné apparemment.

"Ils sont vraiment bons." Elle mordille l'intérieur de sa joue. "J'ai vu une des filles et elle est vraiment incroyable." Jane l'est aussi. "Elle a tellement de talent qu'ils devraient être fous pour ne pas la prendre."

J'ai envie de rire. Si j'avais ne serait-ce que le quart du talent qu'elle a, je serais plus qu'heureuse.

Mon père a essayé de m'apprendre à jouer au piano et pendant un certain temps j'aimais bien. J'étais même assez bonne, mais je n'étais pas douée et ça m'énervait, alors j'ai arrêté. Je crois qu'il a été assez déçu.

"Je suis sûre qu'ils vont te prendre." Elle me sourit, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

J'entends Alice descendre l'escalier. Ses talons font un bruit mat quand ils touchent le tapis. Elle ouvre la porte en verre et me lance un regard impatient. On est en retard.

"On peut y aller."

Elle n'est pas bavarde pendant le trajet, mais je dois en parler. "Alors?"

Elle me regarde du coin de l'œil et je peux nettement la voir rougir. "Comment c'est passé ce week-end en amoureux?"

"C'était vraiment bien." Elle inspire et son sourire se fait encore plus large. "C'était même plus que ça…" Elle secoue lentement la tête comme si elle avait du mal à réaliser. "Il est tellement parfait, que parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est trop beau pour être vrai, tu comprends?"

"Ouais, il est canon." Je hausse un sourcil, suggestive. Alice hoche la tête.

"Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. Je veux dire, il dit tout ce que tu voudrais entendre, il est tellement généreux. Le vendredi soir on est allez au restaurant et il a laissé ce pourboire énorme pour le serveur et franchement, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça aurait pu être aussi attirant." Elle me regarde entre ses cils.

"Samedi on a cuisiné ensemble et…" Elle fronce les sourcils. "C'était juste trop parfait."

Je me demande pourquoi elle est si peu confiante. Est-ce qu'elle commence à douter de lui? Est-ce qu'elle commence à se rendre compte qu'Edward avait raison?

Mais elle finit par secouer la tête en gloussant doucement. "J'ai juste peur de me réveiller de ce rêve, tu sais?" Elle passe un bras autour de moi et m'attire contre elle. Je la regarde en souriant. J'aime bien la voir aussi heureuse. Je ne peux pas lui parler de ce que j'ai vu au parc.

Après le déjeuner avec les filles je retrouve Edward. Il est assis contre un des murs du campus, l'immeuble où j'ai cours cette après-midi. Son pantalon beige contraste fort contre l'herbe verte sous lui. Son livre est ouvert sur ses genoux, mais son regard est fixé dans le loin, vers rien en particulier. Il semble tellement relaxé, une jambe repliée, l'autre tendue, mais son pouce tapote nerveusement le coin de son livre. Il porte ses chaussures préférées en daims foncé.

Parfois j'oublie à quel point il est élégant et fringant. Ces traits sont tellement parfaits qu'il n'est même plus beau, il est joli.

J'ai lu qu'avant, les Calpulli, une communauté essentielle de la tribu des aztèques, avait comme habitude de sacrifier les humains les plus attirants, qui étaient souvent divinisés, autant qu'offrande aux dieux, pour le bien-être de la communauté. J'imagine qu'Edward ferait parti de ces personnes sacrifiées.

Sa mâchoire est serré, puis soudainement il soupire et ferme les yeux, comme pour se reposer.

Je viens me placer devant Edward, lui créant de l'ombre. Il garde toujours les yeux fermés, mais je sais qu'il sait que c'est moi. Mais je ne dis rien, alors il n'ouvre pas les yeux.

"Tu ne peux pas faire comme si je n'existais pas, tu sais." Dis-je calmement. Je l'entends soupirer, puis ses yeux vert rencontrent les miens. Il passe sa main sur son cursus, comme pour défroisser son papier totalement lisse.

Je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule, puis soupire profondément. Son pull gratte contre ma joue, mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je passe mes doigts sur l'herbe chaude. Il a fait beau toute la journée. C'est la première fois depuis que la neige a fondu. Il fait trop chaud pour mon gros pull en laine, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de l'enlever. Surtout parce que j'ai mis un de ces sous-pulls très moches, qui ne sont pas destinés à être vu.

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et serre un peu, enfonçant ses doigts dans le tissu de ma veste, sans me regarder. Il a se pli entre ses sourcils.

"Je suis fatiguée." Edward soupire et hoche la tête.

"Moi aussi."

Je me demande pourquoi il est fatigué lui. Est-il est fatigué parce qu'il n'a pas assez dormi ou il est juste fatigué de tout? Il a l'air fatigué de tout.

Son corps vibre quand il me parle.

"Est-ce que tu vas sortir avec lui?" Mon cœur ne rate pas de battement quand je pense à Jacob et je ne me sens pas toute drôle. Est-ce que je ne devrais pas ressentir au moins quelque chose?

"Jacob?" Je lui demande, même si je connais déjà la réponse. "Est-ce que tu parles de Jacob?"

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de hocher la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de lui?" Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'évite sa question. Peut-être parce que je ne saurais pas quoi répondre.

Il fronce les sourcils, comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchit.

"Il est ok." Il hausse la tête et ferme les yeux, puis y ajoute. "J'imagine qu'il pourrait être assez bien pour toi." Je ne sais pas si je dois être contente ou outrée. Normalement il n'aime jamais les gars qu'on voit. Probablement qu'il n'en a juste rien à faire.

"C'est vrai?" Je lui demande et il baisse la tête, évitant mon regard.

"Je sais pas." Hausse-t-il les épaules et son regard se fait sombre, incalculable. Je donnerai tout pour savoir ce qu'il pense. "Tu sais, je dis toujours que c'est toi qui as besoin de moi et que je te protège, et tout, mais…"

Je tourne la tête vers lui et quand je contemple sa mâchoire carrée et l'angle pointu de son nez, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose. C'est profondément enfui et subtile et je n'arrive presque pas à reconnaître le sentiment, comme quand en pince un bras endormi, mais soudainement je le ressens, dans le creux de mon estomac. Je sens le chatouillement qui remonte jusque dans ma tête. Comme si son bras autour de mes épaules n'est plus assez.

"Mais la vérité c'est que j'ai au moins autant besoin de toi." Dit-il en me jetant un regard furtif, me faisant rougir involontairement. "Je crois que j'ai même plus besoin de toi, que toi de moi."

Je n'arrive pas à réprimer mon sourire. "Je crois que tu te trompes." Mais la vérité c'est que je suis certaine qu'il se trompe. Parce que lui il aurait encore Alice et sa famille et ses autres amis, mais la seule personne à qui je tiens vraiment, c'est Edward.

Ce sera toujours Edward avant le reste du monde.


	13. Chapter 13

**TREIZIÈME CHAPITRE**

Chaque muscle de mon corps me brûle et j'adore ça. Je cours plus vite, me vidant complètement la tête, éliminant toute pensée, tout sentiment. J'ai toujours aimé courir. Ce que j'aime encore plus, c'est de me voir courir. Dans le gymnase où nous allons, Alice et moi, il y a des grands miroirs qui couvrent presque tous les murs. Je me demande si ils ont mis les tapis de courses expressément en face des miroirs, afin qu'on puisse voir sa propre réflexion. Probablement.

Ce n'est pas logique que j'aime me voir courir, parce que je deviens rouge à cause de l'effort et que je déteste voir mes cuisses bouger au rythme de mes pas. Pourtant j'aime l'allure que ça me donne. Comme si j'étais sportive.

Comme d'habitude, Alice est absolument fraîche et magnifique. Elle n'a pas du tout l'air d'avoir couru quarante minutes quand elle pause son tapis, dans le but de prendre une gorgée d'eau. Dans le miroir, ses yeux trouvent les miens et je vois ses lèvres bouger, mais je ne l'entends pas. Je me débarrasse d'une oreillette, ne prenant pas la peine d'arrêter ma musique. "On devrait y aller."

Je secoue la tête. Mes poumons me brûlent lorsque je réponds. "Je voulais encore aller ramer un peu." Elle soupire, mais elle ne se plaint pas. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps avant que je ne me lasse. Alice n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards et je sais qu'elle est fatiguée, alors je prends sur moi et nous nous dirigeons vers les douches.

Après nos séances de sport intensif, nous avons comme habitude d'aller passer une demi-heure dans le sauna. Quand j'inspire par la bouche, dans le sauna, il y a toujours ce goût de bois et de chaleur que j'aime bien. Le gymnase que nous fréquentions avant avait un sauna mixte, donc Alice a préféré que nous changions. Depuis je n'arrête pas de la taquiner à propos de ça.

"Je ne comprends pas d'où tu puises l'énergie pour courir aussi longtemps." Ses cheveux ondulés tombent lourdement sur ses épaules et elle les remontes pour les attacher sur le sommet de son crâne. Ça lui donne un air plus jeune, plus enfantin. Surtout avec ses longs cils noirs qui lui font des yeux de biches. Elle semble si innocente. Alice est une Charlotte, sans aucun doute.

"Quand je cours, ça ne me fatigue pas." Je hausse les épaules. "C'est courir qui me donne de l'énergie." Elle hausse les épaules. Alice m'a déjà dit qu'elle jalouse mon côté inépuisable. Sans moi, elle n'aurait probablement jamais eu l'idée d'aller dans un gymnase.

D'abord je voulais faire de la boxe, mais rien que l'idée que ma petite Alice si fragile et menue porte des gants de boxes est complètement ridicule. En plus sa mère me tuerait si Alice se brisaient quelque chose à cause moi.

Je ne vois plus trop Alice, ces derniers temps. Comme elle étudie dans une ville différente et qu'elle y passe souvent sa semaine, c'est difficile d'encore se voir pendant les week-ends. "Je vais acheter une voiture." Elle a déjà passé son permis depuis longtemps, mais elle n'a jamais été à l'aise en conduisant. "Je déteste devoir prendre le train si souvent."

Elle me jette un regard de travers, un sourire aux lèvres. "Et puis il y a ce stage qui m'intéresse…"

Alice a toujours été intelligente. Surdouée même. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a sauté une année. Elle aurait pu en passer deux, mais sa mère avait refusé. Alice serait trop jeune pour ses camarades de classe et elle voulait que sa fille puisse avoir une enfance normale.

Parfois ça me complexe qu'elle soit si intelligente. C'est difficile de trouver sa place entre Alice qui ne doit presque jamais rien faire pour avoir du succès et Edward qui ne fait que bosser pour arriver là où il veut. Ils sont tous les deux destinés à devenir de grandes personnes. Des personnes importantes. Edward a toujours voulu devenir chirurgien et depuis que je la connais et Alice a été fascinée par la science, donc ce n'était pas une surprise quand elle a choisi d'étudier la biochimie. Je ne serais pas surprise s'ils ouvrent une clinique où il jouera au docteur et elle ferait les médicaments. Ils étaient tous les deux si déterminés et moi je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire. Donc je n'ai rien fais. Après avoir passé une année à ne rien faire, changeant de petits boulots plus rapidement que de sous-vêtements, j'ai finalement opté pour la criminologie. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont j'aurais rêvé, mais mon père avait su me persuader que c'était le meilleur choix. J'ai choisis ça parce que je préfère faire quelque chose d'utile et que je n'apprécie pas forcément, plutôt que de ne rien faire. Et puis le fait qu'il m'a menacé de me couper les vivres si je ne me mettais pas rapidement aux études est certainement aussi un facteur important.

"Ce serait une immense opportunité si j'étais prise." Quand elle parle, ses yeux brillent et ses joues sont rouges, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit causé par l'excitation ou par la chaleur. "Je pourrais travailler avec les meilleurs et j'aurais la chance de recevoir une offre de travail avant même d'avoir fini mes études." Elle secoue la tête, comme si elle essaie de se persuader que ce n'est pas un rêve. "C'est inimaginable." Je ne fais pas confiance au ton un peu trop léger d'Alice. Pourquoi me semble-t-il qu'elle plaide sa cause?"On pourrait m'offrir la chance de travailler sur des projets, des essaies qui pourraient changer le monde. J'aurais une avance sur la plupart des gens de mon âge…"

J'essuie les gouttes de sueur sur mon front et ferme les yeux. "Mais ?" Elle se trémousse à côté de moi, comme si elle était soudainement très inconfortable.

"C'est à New York." Je la fixe un instant, incertaine du fait qu'elle soit sérieuse.

"New York?" Je secoue la tête, incrédule. "New York, comme dans 'à cinq-milles kilomètres d'ici ?'" Alice évite mon regard.

"Oui…"

"Et tu resterais pendant combien de temps ?" Elle hausse les épaules et serre son essuie un peu plus autour de son torse.

"Onze mois. Je pourrais continuer mes études là-bas en premier lieu." Elle inspire. "Il se pourrait aussi que je reste là-bas après mon stage." Est-ce qu'elle est en train de me dire qu'elle va changer de continent pour toujours ?

"Est-ce que tu me fais part de ta décision ou est-ce que tu me demande mon avis ?" Je ne comprends pas son but. Elle passe sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

"Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait déjà que je sois sélectionnée. La possibilité que je sois prise... Est infime…"

Je termine sa phrase. "Mais si tu étais prise, tu voudrais partir." Elle hoche la tête et ses yeux se posent partout sauf sur moi.

"Ce travail pourrait être le début de ma carrière. C'est mon rêve qui se réalise…" Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Est-ce qu'elle s'attend à ce que je la persuade de rester ici ? Est-ce qu'elle veut que je la soutienne ? Puis je me demande ce qu'Edward lui a dit. Et aussi, pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé.

"Et que pense Edward de tout ça ?" Ses traits sont soudainement tordus par la culpabilité.

"Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Je voulais le faire hier, mais je ne sais pas…" Elle hausse les épaules et se masse la nuque, comme Edward le fait si souvent. "Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à entendre quelque chose comme ça."

Pour une fois, je ne peux absolument pas m'imaginer comment Edward réagirait. Serait-il furieux ou triste ? Est-ce qu'il serait content pour elle ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

"Et quand comptes-tu le lui dire ?" M'enquis-je.

Quand je vois son expression, je me rends compte qu'elle préférait ne jamais le lui dire, si elle avait le choix. Je mords le bout de mon ongle. "Je ne sais pas. Je vais déjà attendre de savoir si je suis prise. Pas besoin de s'affoler pour rien." Je me demande si ignorer le problème est sa façon d'alléger le fait qu'elle ne fasse pas part qu'elle pourrait nous quitter pour toujours. Afin qu'elle se sente moins coupable. "Et puis si je déménage vraiment, vous pourrez venir me visiter toutes les vacances. Aussi souvent que vous le voulez."

Je lui souris, parce qu'elle sait que je la suivrai partout où elle irait. Elle pourrait déménager en direction de la lune et je serais toujours là chaque vacances. Alice n'aurait qu'à le dire et je le ferais.

Alice tapote ses ongles sur le banc en bois chaud sur lequel nous sommes assises. "Je voudrais vraiment y aller mais…"

"Mais on ne serait plus amis." Si c'était quelqu'un d'autres je lui dirais de suivre son ambition. Des amis on en fait toute sa vie. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas comparable. On n'est pas juste amies. Elle est comme ma sœur, à ce point.

"Et puis, James…" Elle soupire et mordille l'intérieur de sa joue. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là.

"Ah, oui… Lui, qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?" Alice pince ses lèvres l'une sur l'autre et elle fixe un point dans le vide.

"Disons qu'il n'est pas vraiment emballé." Son ton est froid, distant. Je peux m'imaginer que James n'apprécie pas le fait que sa petite-amie envisage la possibilité de s'en aller. "On est pas ensemble depuis longtemps, donc je sais que ce serait un peu fou de vouloir partir ensemble, mais…" Elle n'a jamais eu l'air aussi intimidée. "Je crois que si je suis vraiment prise et si on est toujours en couple, je pourrais tout de même le lui proposer. Mais bon, ça fait beaucoup de 'si'."

Je n'arrive pas à imaginer cet homme si viril et fier quitter tout pour une seule fille. Même si cette fille est Alice.

Alice sourit soudainement, comme si elle venait de se souvenir quelque chose. "Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à faire demain ?" Je la regarde avec appréhension. Ce n'est jamais très bon présage quand elle a ce regard si déterminé.

"Je pensais juste passer une soirée tranquille à la maison. Pourquoi ?" Elle dévoile ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

"Et bien, je me disais juste que vu que la dernière fois que tu as vu James ça ne ce n'est pas très bien déroulée…" Elle fait allusion à la fois où il s'est conduit comme un con et qu'il a quitté le restaurant sans une explication. "On pourrait se faire une petite soirée. Boire quelques cocktails, danser."

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Évidemment que je ne dirais jamais non à une sortie. Elle sait à quel point j'aime ça. Et les cocktails. J'aime aussi les cocktails. "Et puis tu pourrais aussi demander à Edward s'il voudrait venir." Je hausse un sourcil en entendant son ton demandant.

"Pourquoi tu ne le lui demandes pas toi-même ?"

Elle rougit. Je sais très bien pourquoi elle ne veut pas parler de James à Edward, parce qu'il peut être si têtu quand il le veut, mais Edward ne lui refuserait jamais rien. "C'est un peu tendu entre nous et tout ce que je veux c'est qu'ils s'entendent. James est vraiment important pour moi et je veux qu'Edward l'apprécie aussi." Après l'incident d'il y a quelque semaines, je comprends qu'Edward ne l'apprécie pas. "Et puis il fait toujours tout ce que tu lui demandes."

"Je vais le lui proposer." Elle semble satisfaite.

"T'es la meilleure."

Je souffle et repousse mes cheveux de mon épaule d'un geste théâtrale. "Je sais."

* * *

**Prochain chapitre sera mouvementé!**


End file.
